Mischarmed
by Daicy
Summary: The Charmed Ones are teenagers. Grams has not told the sisters about the existence of magic, and their powers are still bound. However, a warlock has decided to unbind their powers early, in order to steal their powers for himself. Unfortunately, for both the Charmed Ones and the evil warlock, the unbinding spell goes terribly wrong. And they meet Paige along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters. No copyright intended.

**A/N:** The age gaps between the three sisters may be slightly wrong. This is only because in the actual television series, their age gaps seem to vary from one episode to another. I am going by the basis that in season one, Prue turns twenty seven, while Piper is twenty four, and Phoebe is twenty one. Please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

'Piper! Piper! Get in here! Hurry,' Prue screamed. She was sitting in the kitchen at the table with an open milk bottle held upside down over a bowl of cereal.

Noisy footsteps were heard overhead on the floor above. This was followed by the slam of a door and the sound of someone rushing downstairs. The kitchen door opened a crack and a fourteen year old Piper's head peered through the gap.

'You called me?' Piper asked, timidly, still hiding behind the door.

'Piper, you froze the milk! You froze the milk again!' Prue moaned. She threw the glass bottle onto the kitchen floor and it smashed.

Piper slammed the kitchen door shut, hiding in the hall. Through the door Piper shouted, 'It was not my fault! I was tired! I did not realise I was putting the milk in the freezer last night. I took it out earlier this morning when I realised.'

Through the door, Piper heard another smash. Prue had just knocked her bowl of cereal onto the kitchen floor in anger.

Grams was now walking hurriedly towards the kitchen with Phoebe in tow. 'Piper, let me through! Prudence!'

'Don't open the door Grams! Please don't! She's mad at me!' Piper said.

Grams ignored Piper in her distress and opened the kitchen door. On seeing Prue standing by the back door, as well as cereal, a smashed bowl and bottle, and chunks of melting frozen milk over the floor, Grams calmed down slightly. 'No demons,' she muttered to herself, low enough for only her to hear.

On knowing that her granddaughters were safe, Grams suddenly became angry. 'Prudence! Piper! Both of you tell me what is going on! You seem to be fighting every day at the moment!'

Prue did not answer Grams. She continued to look out the back door. Prue was sixteen. She hardly ever did as she was told and could not stand her sisters. She tied her long hair into a pony tail, turned to Grams and said, 'Andy is here. I just heard his car pull up. He is giving me a lift to high school. Bye.'

Prue opened the back door to leave, before adding sarcastically, 'Don't worry about my not having breakfast because of Piper's stupidity. I will just go hungry. I don't mind.'

'Prudence, you are going to stay here and listen to me,' Grams said, sternly.

Prue went to leave but could not. It was like a barrier was blocking her from going through the open back door. She had no idea what was happening.

Grams smiled, happy that her spell had worked without any verbal requirements. Piper and Phoebe, not knowing what had happened, both began to giggle uncontrollably as their elder sister struggled to walk through the back door.

Prue gave up and angrily ran at Piper and Phoebe. Noticing this, Piper and Phoebe ran screaming into the living room. Grams stopped Prue.

'Calm down, dear,' she said. 'You really need to control your emotions.'

Prue scowled at Grams. Then she took a deep breath. 'Happy?' Prue said.

'Yes. Now Prudence, listen,' Grams began.

'I can't. I can't keep Andy waiting,' Prue said.

Grams laughed. 'Prudence. I know he is not out there.'

Prue made a face. 'How?'

'The one error in your fictional 'escape from the manor' story: He has no car – nor a bike, nor any vehicle for that matter - to give you a lift in,' Grams said.

Prue frowned and crossed her arms in a sulk.

'Please listen, Prudence. You need to walk your sisters to school today. Phoebe's eleven now, remember. So now the new school year has started, today is her first day at junior high. It is practically connected to the high school so it's your job to take her there safely.'

'That can be Piper's job!' Prue said. 'She is still at junior high. She may as well be the one to show Phoebe around!'

'No Prudence!' Grams shouted. 'You are walking both your sisters to school and that is final! Now, go into the living room, make sure they have their bags and leave with them! Oh, and be nice to them.'

Grams began to walk upstairs before Prue could argue. Prue walked into the living room, and saw two heads pop up from behind the couch.

'Get your bags,' Prue said. 'And follow me.'

From the stairs leading up to the attic, Grams heard the front door close. She entered the attic and called twice, 'Leo. Leo.'

A young man in his twenties appeared in the attic, with a burst of blue white. Leo had orbed in.

'Penny. How are you?' Leo said with a smile.

'Leo, there is no time for idle chit chat. And it's Ms. Halliwell to you.' Grams said. 'Have you done what I asked you to do?'

'Yes. They know I am coming. I start today,' Leo said.

'So, you will be able to keep an eye on the girls for me?' Grams asked.

'I will. In fact, I may have them in some of my classes this year, according to the time table I was just looking at before you interrupted – I mean called for – me,' Leo said.

'Classes?' Grams said, 'I thought you were going to become the school's caretaker. You do not have the written qualifications to prove you are a doctor, so how could you even be allowed to teach a class? I thought you were going to use your handyman skills.'

Leo grinned. 'I did. I am the new wood shop teacher. Why did you want me there, again?'

Grams nodded. 'Well, Leo, with you keeping your eye on them, nothing should go wrong. This is the first time the three of them are going to be together in the same building for the majority of the day without my protection. One or two of them, and they are safe, but three together - Well, although their powers are bound, and they have no knowledge of what is out there – If the three of them are together, it will be easier for evil to find them.'

'Then why are you making them walk to school together, alone?' asked Leo.

'How do you know that? Oh never mind. It is because I have to give them some kind of independence and you will be at the school to make sure they get there,' Grams said.

'Don't worry, Ms. Halliwell,' Leo said. 'I will make sure no harm comes to them.'

At the precise time that this conversation was taking place, a warlock appeared in the demon underworld. Two demons turned to him, recognising him.

One of the demons said, 'You are back. Did you find out how to take their powers?'

The warlock looked at the first demon. He sneered. 'Yes, yes, I did. Their family bound their powers many years ago. Therefore, they are powerless. However, I have found the perfect spell to unbind those powers. The Charmed Ones have no idea of the magical world, so I can use this to our advantage.'

'You? Just you? Why should we help then?' asked the second demon.

'I do not need your help. One of the ingredients of the spell is for a living demon to know of the spells being used. Don't ask me why,' the warlock said. 'Perhaps, the knowledge of a demon increases the darkness of the spell.'

The two demons looked at each other. 'There are two of us, though. You say the spell only said one?'

The warlock nodded. 'Perhaps, two will increase the power of this unbinding spell.'

The warlock then drew a circle around the two demons with chalk.

'Hey!' said the first demon. 'What are you doing?'

The first demon tried to leave the circle but could not. The second demon, then attempted this, and was also unsuccessful at leaving the circle.

The warlock smiled. 'I had to trap you two. I cannot have you two going after the Charmed Ones' powers too. That would make my plan more difficult.'

The demons glared at the warlock. 'How dare you! We will get out of here before you complete your spell!'

The warlock laughed. 'You are too late! The knowledge of a living demon was the last ingredient! The spell is now effective.'

Back in San Francisco: Prue, Piper and Phoebe had arrived at the school.

Phoebe looked at her two sisters and pulled a face. 'I think I am going to be sick.'

Piper turned to Phoebe. 'You are just nervous, Phoebe. This is it. Your life is going to change a lot from this moment.'

Prue shook her head. 'Mine too, now that I have two sisters to annoy me at school. For the worse – Eurgh, I suddenly feel ill too. It must be over exposure to you two. Well, I know how to get over that.'

Prue walked off toward the school building. Piper frowned at Prue, then realised she felt slightly weird too. Piper decided to ignore it and turned to Phoebe.

Piper said, 'I think this is just a new beginning, a new chapter in our lives.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Phoebe only had one line in the previous chapter, but don't worry, this chapter is all about Phoebe.

**Chapter 2**

As Piper and Phoebe entered the main corridor of the school, Piper turned to Phoebe.

'There is a notice board over there, Phoebe,' Piper said, pointing to a board covered in papers and surrounded by loads of students. 'Go look at it. I have to go find my- find the…'

Piper stopped, shouted 'Bye!' and ran down the corridor.

Phoebe sighed and walked over to the notice board, pushing through the other students to get to the front. One of the pieces of paper on the board was a list of new students' names, followed by their assigned classrooms.

The crowd of students around Phoebe began to squish her up against the notice board as each student struggled to find their names on the list. Phoebe held her hand out against the notice board to give herself some more space.

Suddenly, Phoebe took a deep breath in…

_Phoebe stumbled backwards through the crowd, until she reached an empty area of the corridor. She sat down on the floor, leaning against some lockers on another wall of the corridor._

_'That was weird…' she muttered to herself._

_A girl wandered over to Phoebe and smiled._

_'Hi,' the girl said. 'My name's Alison. I am new here. What's your name?'_

_Phoebe looked up, still a little confused from what she had just experienced. 'Phoebe.'_

_'Phoebe Halliwell?' the girl enquired._

_Phoebe nodded._

_'I saw your name on the list just below mine. We are in the same class,' Alison said._

_Alison helped Phoebe up and they walked together to their classroom._

_'I only just moved to San Francisco two months ago. How about you?' Alison asked Phoebe._

_'Me? I have lived locally my entire life,' said Phoebe. 'My older sisters and I live in this manor with our Grams.'_

_'You live in a manor? That is so cool,' said Alison. 'I only have three younger siblings. Do your sisters come here? They could show us around.'_

_Phoebe nodded. 'Yeah, they do. I wouldn't bother asking them. They are really annoying and we just do not get along.'_

_Alison frowned. 'Surely you sometimes get along?'_

_Phoebe shook her head. 'Prue and Piper used to be close. And at one point me and Piper were close, but since Prue turned sixteen her constant moods have caused rifts in our relationship as sisters.'_

_Alison laughed. 'Don't worry about that. Trust me, sometimes I cannot stand to be in the same room as my youngest brother. It causes tension, but it always resolves itself. I am sure the same will happen with you and your sisters.'_

_Phoebe gave Alison a small smile. 'Thanks…'_

_An hour was spent on the class getting to know each other after their teacher had taken the register. Personalised time tables were passed to each student._

_The bell rang and it was time for their first lesson of the day. Phoebe looked at her time table and saw she had wood shop first._

_Wood shop class began. The teacher, Mr. Wyatt, was already present when Phoebe and Alison had entered the classroom._

_As Phoebe sat down next to Alison a few rows from the front, she caught Mr. Wyatt's eye, and he smiled at her._

_'Hello class. I am Mr. Wyatt. I will be your teacher for this year. This is my first year teaching here, so I am just as new as you are, so do not be afraid to ask me for help,' he said. 'Your assignment for this semester will be to try and make a model house. You will work in pairs and you do not need to rush as this craft requires time and patience.'_

_Twenty minutes into the lesson, each pair of students were attempting to create something from blocks of wood and screws, using a manual in front of them, while Mr. Wyatt walked along the rows._

_Phoebe was working with Alison. Their attempt at putting together the infrastructure of the model house was falling to pieces._

_Phoebe picked up a piece of wood for Alison to take._

_'Ouch!' Phoebe shrieked, as a pain shot through her hand._

_Mr. Wyatt ran straight over to Phoebe and took a look at her hand._

_'It's only a splinter,' Mr. Wyatt said, sounding relieved. 'Come into my office. There is a first aid box in there.'_

_Phoebe followed Mr. Wyatt to a door at the front of the classroom which led into his office._

_Mr. Wyatt picked up a first aid box, opened it, and from it, produced some tweezers._

_'Now hold still as I pull this out,' he said, 'it may hurt, just a little.'_

_Phoebe looked away and screwed her eyes shut, as she did not want to see Mr. Wyatt remove the splinter from the palm of her hand._

_She felt Mr. Wyatt pull the splinter out, but then, she felt a sudden warm glow over her hand…_

_'All better,' Mr. Wyatt proclaimed._

_Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the palm of her hand. There was no visible mark as to where the splinter had pieced her skin._

_She looked at Mr. Wyatt, puzzled. In return, he smiled, saying, 'It must not have been as bad as you had thought it was.'_

_The rest of the school day went along like a normal school day. She had more lessons, she met more new people, she made new friends, she ate lunch with Alison, and some other friends, and she had more lessons._

_At the end of the day, the bell rang and Phoebe walked down the corridor she had first walked up that morning. She was going to meet Prue and Piper by the school entrance._

_A tall boy ran past Phoebe, accidentally nudging her into the notice board she had looked at earlier that day…_

Suddenly, Phoebe let out a deep breath. It felt like she had been holding her breath for a while.

She was standing by the notice board, but there were loads of students around her.

'Where did they come from?' she thought to herself.

Phoebe stumbled backwards through the crowd, until she reached an empty area of the corridor. She sat down on the floor, leaning against some lockers on another wall of the corridor.

'That was weird…' she muttered to herself.

Alison wandered over to Phoebe and smiled.

'Hi,' Alison said. 'My name's Alison. I am new here. What's your name?'

Phoebe looked up, still a little confused from what she had just experienced. 'Phoebe.'

'Phoebe Halliwell?' Alison enquired.

Phoebe nodded, wondering whether Alison was doing this on purpose.

'Haven't we already had this conversation before?' Phoebe said.

'No,' Alison chuckled. 'I saw your name on the list just below mine. That is the only reason I guessed your last name. We are in the same class.'

Alison held out her hand to help Phoebe up off the floor, but Phoebe would not take her hand… her hand…

Phoebe looked at her hand. Hadn't she gotten a splinter in it before, from that class with her wood shop teacher?

Phoebe then looked up at the clock on the wall. It portrayed the time as eight forty eight, but that could not be right, could it?

'Are you okay?' Alison asked, concerned.

Phoebe stared, open eyed at Alison. 'You are Alison Gregory. You have three younger siblings and you only moved to San Francisco two months ago. You and your youngest brother fight a lot. I am right, aren't I?'

Alison looked at Phoebe strangely. 'How do you know those things about me?'

Phoebe shook her head. 'Does none of this conversation with me sound familiar to you? I cannot be reliving the same day again, can I?'

Phoebe stood up and saw the perplexed look on Alison's face.

'Sorry,' Phoebe said. She thought quickly to try and cover up for her extra knowledge of the girl she had just met. 'I am just really nervous, first day of school and all. I must have found that stuff out from one of my older sisters.'

'Do your sisters come here? They could show us around,' Alison said, smiling.

Phoebe ignored the question that she was sure Alison had already asked her, and started walking to their class in silence.

'Class,' their teacher said, 'I will be passing out your time tables in a minute and then you can go off to your first lesson.'

Phoebe turned to Alison. 'If that time table says I have wood shop with Mr. Wyatt, followed by maths, followed by English, followed by lunch, followed by history, followed by French, and finishing with geography: I am out of here!'

Alison replied, 'It is only our first day. What has you so nervous and worked up?'

Phoebe did not answer and took the time table that was passed to her. It took her ten seconds to whiz through the plan of her lessons for the day.

Phoebe threw the time table across the room, stood up, picked up her bag, and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door.

'This has to be a joke!' she screamed towards the ceiling as she strode down the corridor.

Some heads poked out of classrooms trying to find the source of the voice, and saw her leave the school building, ditching her first day of school.

**A/N:** Please review! I want to know what you think of the story so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 returns to the beginning of that school day, so you can now read about Piper's first day back to school. Also, a big thank you to my first reviewer!

**Chapter 3**

'There is a notice board over there, Phoebe,' Piper said, pointing to a board covered in papers and surrounded by loads of students. 'Go look at it. I have to go find my- find the…'

Piper stopped. She suddenly felt very nauseous and did not know why. She thought about what her sisters had said just minutes before: Phoebe had thought she was going to be sick, and Prue? Prue had felt ill too.

'Maybe we have caught a bug,' she thought.

Suddenly, Piper felt the urge to vomit, so she shouted 'Bye!' to Phoebe and ran towards the closest girls' toilets.

Once safely in the cubicle, Piper realised she did not need to vomit and therefore, she left the cubicle to splash her face with cold water at the sink.

Over the next hour, Piper was registered, collected her new time table, and headed off to maths.

Her maths lesson was pretty uneventful, except for near the beginning when she heard some girl screaming down the corridor about something being a joke.

For second period, Piper had gym, her least favourite class. She walked to it with her friend Hayley, who was busy chatting about her amazing summer holiday.

'So we went to Barbados, and I had scuba diving lessons! Oh, and I met this really cute guy! And then we rode dolphins together…' Hayley went on, as she and Piper changed into their gym clothes.

They walked into the sports hall where the gym teacher was already dividing the class into two teams.

'Okay, girls,' the teacher was shouting over the hum of separate conversations, 'today you will be playing dodge ball! I am dividing you into two teams! Miss Roberts: team 1! Miss Daniels: team 1! Miss Kennedy: team 2! Miss Halliwell: team 1!'

Piper groaned. Hayley (Miss Kennedy) had been placed in a different team to her. Piper disliked gym, she disliked dodge ball even more, and she disliked not being in the same team as friends.

'Miss,' Piper started.

The gym teacher turned to Piper. 'Before you ask,' the gym teacher said, red faced, 'you cannot switch teams, Miss Halliwell!'

'But Miss…' Piper began.

'No buts,' the teacher shouted. Piper shut up, and groaned.

The game of dodge ball began.

Piper hated dodge ball simply and understandably because she did not like being hit by a ball. She was generally quite a passive and timid person, and her reaction times were quite slow.

A bright red dodge ball came whizzing across the room at Piper. She held her hands out in front of herself and closed her eyes, preparing for the total force of the dodge ball.

Everything around her went quiet. Piper opened her eyes. Half an inch in front of open palms, the dodge ball had stopped… it had frozen.

Piper put her hands down and stared at the bright red ball. It was floating in mid air, but how?

Piper slowly stretched out her finger and poked the ball. It fell to the floor and bounced.

Piper suddenly noticed that no one else in the room was moving. Everyone was frozen! Students were posed in unmoving positions, the teacher was frozen with a whistle in her mouth, and many red dodge balls floated still in the air.

Freaked out, Piper ran over to Hayley and waved a hand in her face.

'Hayley! Hayley! Can you hear me?' Piper shrieked, as she filled with fear.

Hayley did not reply. She just kept the same expression, braced in a position to throw a dodge ball which she held in her still hands.

Piper found herself running into the corridor. The corridor was empty. She opened the door of the first classroom that she found.

She had entered the wood shop room. It was empty. She continued into the office of the new wood shop teacher.

The office was empty apart from a blue white glow floating in the middle of the room (Leo had just orbed out as Piper had used her power – but she would not know this as she has no idea of magic, witches, or white lighters etc.).

Piper went back into the corridor and began searching each and every classroom in her path.

Each and every classroom she entered consisted motionless students sitting at desks paying little attention to the lifeless teacher pointing at the chalk board.

As Piper ran from corridor to corridor of the school she became more and more petrified at what had happened.

Piper stopped to look out a window. Through the window was a view of the street. A car was stopped in the middle of the road… not stopped, it was frozen. The driver sat in the car staring vacantly at the road ahead. On the path was a cat midway through a jump off of a hedge.

Piper took her eyes off the street outside, trying not to believe what was happening, and continued to wander the corridors.

Piper came upon a corridor where all the locker doors were open. In the middle of this corridor, Prue stood facing Piper. Prue was also frozen and the expression on her face was full of anger.

Andy was frozen mid run further down the corridor. It was evident that he had been trying to catch up with Prue before time had stopped.

'Time,' Piper suddenly thought. 'Has time been stopped or is it just the people and objects?'

Piper looked at the clock on the wall. The hands were fixed at ten thirty one. She then looked at her watch. It was ticking away, saying twenty past eleven.

Piper gulped. 'So everyone, and everything, but me, is frozen… How? Why?'

Piper shook her head in disbelief. 'This cannot be. This must be a dream!'

She looked up at Prue.

'What would Prue do?' Piper thought. 'If Prue was in this situation, what would she do?'

Piper thought back to Prue's recent behaviour.

'Prue would probably do some pretty bad stuff if this had happened to her. She would take advantage of this. I could never do that, or could I?'

Piper suddenly thought back to that morning: Prue's overreaction to Piper's little frozen milk mistake.

Piper laughed to herself. Prue was mad at her for freezing the milk, but freezing the milk was nothing compared to freezing an entire school, and maybe the rest of the world…

Piper smiled as she realised she could use this terrifying experience to her advantage: she would get her revenge on Prue.

'Prue should not have been so mean to me this morning,' she thought, 'and there is no way she will be able to blame me for the humiliation I can cause her now.'

Piper walked into a nearby classroom, picked up a marker pen, and returned to Prue.

Piper giggled as she drew a moustache on Prue's face.

Piper returned the pen to the class room and then felt a pang of guilt for what she had just done.

'I shouldn't have done that,' she thought. 'I have sunk to Phoebe's level. She is the one who is usually childish enough to do this sort of thing. Granted, she does not freeze everyone first, but why did I just do that?'

Piper wrote the word 'Sorry' on a piece of paper and stuck the note in Prue's coat pocket.

Piper looked at her watch. It was now gone noon.

After a brief laugh at getting revenge on her sister, she was now back to being alarmed by the position she was in.

Tears began to fall. 'Unfreeze!' she screamed in Prue's ear.

'Please Prue! Unfreeze!' she shrieked again.

In desperation and frustration, Piper hit Prue with a heavy text book which she had removed from one of the open lockers.

Prue did not move.

Piper dropped the text book (not realising she had dropped it on Prue's foot) and left the school crying.

Piper wandered the streets before entering a restaurant called 'Quake' when she realised she was hungry.

Piper walked past the rows of frozen customers into the kitchen where chefs and waiters were busy being still.

Piper dished a meal onto a plate for herself and went and sat at a spare table in the restaurant.

Piper picked up the pepper shaker. She poured some pepper onto her dinner. She dropped the shaker as she held her hands out to sneeze.

Noise erupted around her. It was the noisy hustle of a busy restaurant. Piper jumped, not used to such noise after many hours of silence.

Piper smiled, happy that the strange event was over, but was still anxious to know how the event had come about.

Piper ducked under a table and ran for the doors, knowing that she could not stay there to eat as she could not explain her sudden appearance there, nor afford to pay for the meal.

As Piper walked out onto the street, the noise of cars passing, people yelling, and the wind welcomed her.

Piper turned the corner as she walked along the street, and at the end of the street, Piper saw someone familiar. It was-

'Phoebe!' Piper yelled across the street.

The big round eyes of her younger sister spotted Piper, and the younger sister ran.

Piper yelled again, 'Phoebe!'

**A/N:** :) There is a cliff hanger which will be answered after Prue's chapter about her first day back to school. Also, I know in the television series, Piper cannot freeze good witches, but that just shows how wrong this evil unbinding spell has gone. And to anyone reading this: Please review especially if you want Paige to turn up in a few chapters time. So please give me some reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is Prue's chapter, which means _Andy! _gets his first appearance in this fan fiction.

In reply to the guest review from 'J', I had originally intended to include only the original three sisters, for a similar reason to what you have just said. However, due to the effects of the defective unbinding spell, I am letting it affect Paige as well.

:) Please read and review!

**Chapter 4**

Prue walked off toward the school building. She did not feel bad ditching her two younger sisters. She had begun to feel ill and did not want them to see her when she might be vulnerable – she had too much pride.

However, the ill feeling quickly passed and Prue was soon standing by her locker waiting for Andy to turn up.

The bell for registration had rang and Prue still stood waiting for Andy to show up, but he did not.

Soon the bell rang for first lesson and Prue was annoyed. She was mad at Andy. He had promised to meet her by the locker when they had spoken over the weekend. They had been dating all summer after having grown up together as good friends, but he had never stood her up like this.

Sharon, Prue's friend, came walking along the corridor and spotted Prue.

'Prue! You weren't in registration! How was your summer? Are you and Andy still together?' she asked.

Prue was irritated but she forced herself to give Sharon a friendly smile before saying, 'My summer was good, thanks.' Not wanting to shatter her pride, Prue ignored the question about Andy and asked, 'Did you happen to pick up my time table in registration?'

Sharon smiled. 'What sort of friend would I be if I didn't? I thought you and Andy would be ditching registration to hang out. Here it is. We do not have any lessons together so I will see you at lunch. Bye.'

Sharon handed Prue her time table and ran off to her lesson.

Prue looked at her time table and scrunched it up in her hand, shoving it in her pocket. According to the time table, she had a photography lesson followed by a free, and she was pretty sure Andy would have the same schedule as her.

Entering the photography class room five minutes late, Prue saw Andy stood by a desk with a bunch of other boys. The photography teacher had not turned up yet.

Prue stood at the door, her anger at Andy not allowing her to walk into the room.

Andy and the boys had bottles of water which they were aiming at each other. They were all laughing as they drenched one another with water.

Andy was successfully dodging all water that came in his direction, and held an open bottle of water around hip level which he was preparing to throw at one of his friends.

Prue was staring at the bottle in his hand, while thinking about how he had stood her up that morning. When suddenly, the water jumped from the bottle into Andy's face.

The other boys stopped and looked at Andy. 'How did you manage to do that to yourself?' one of them asked.

They all erupted in laughter; including Andy, who though embarrassed, could not believe what he had just done.

However, Prue had seen the whole thing, and could not understand how the water had left the bottle. Andy had not squeezed it, and the water level in the bottle was below one quarter.

Turning around to pick his jacket up off a desk, Andy noticed Prue standing at the door. He wiped his soaking face with the jacket and beckoned Prue into the corner of the room.

The girls who had been sitting in the room giggling at the boys' water fight while gossiping, suddenly started to whisper silently while watching Prue and Andy walk over to the corner of the room.

'Prue…' Andy began.

He looked around the room and then saw a door that continued into the dark room.

'Let's go in there,' he suggested.

Still silent, Prue followed Andy into the dark room. They shut the door and it was completely dark. They could not see a thing, nor could they see each other.

'Prue…' Andy said again. 'I am sorry… I…'

Prue heard Andy scratch his head as he tried to think of an explanation.

'Prue… Prue… Say something Prue!' Andy shouted. 'Come on, Prue. I may need to explain my not meeting you at the locker this morning, but you have to say something too!'

Prue heard a rustle as Andy's back rubbed against some of the hanging photographs behind him.

'Say something Prue!' Andy said.

'What do I need to say, Andy?' Prue said. 'I thought everything had been going so well between us all summer. Even at the weekend you acted all normal! So what do you want me to say? Sorry that I have enjoyed dating you and wanted it to continue? What do you want me to say, Andy? Please, enlighten me.'

Prue wanted some light in the room. She wanted to see his reaction. However, she was glad there was no light, as Andy could not see her eyes watering.

'Prue…' Andy started again.

'Stop 'Prue'-ing me, Andy! You must have some huge, world changing excuse lined up as to why you suddenly decided to stand me up! Was there a family emergency or something?' Prue said. (**A/N: **Sorry, I had to have Prue ask about a family emergency sarcastically considering that is the sisters' main excuse in the television series.)

'Prue… Don't moan at me again! That was a pause to take a breath, not a pause to stall!' Andy said. 'Prue, I… I want to break up.'

Prue remained silent.

'Prue… It's not you, it's… it is just… it's…' Andy faltered.

Prue's temper rose. Then there was a thump.

'Ow!' Andy yelled. 'Prue, what did you throw at me?'

Prue's anger suddenly changed to confusion.

'What did I throw at you?' Prue asked.

She heard Andy fumbling with the object that had hit him in the darkness as he tried to feel what it was.

'It feels like a camera,' he said. 'Why did you throw this camera at me? Can we not break up like reasonable people and remain friends?'

'What? You say 'break up like reasonable people', yet you decided to stand me up! You only decided we should break up when you realised I was going to be in the same room as you!' Prue yelled, raising her voice. 'And I did not throw a camera at you!'

'Prue, stop lying! We are the only two people in this dark room! The camera came from your direction!' shouted Andy, his voice also rising.

'Andy! Can it not be enough that you have already stood me up, followed by ending our relationship, that you now have to call me a liar?' Prue said. The volume of her voice was almost reaching a scream now.

Prue felt what was like a rush of air behind her, accompanied by a fluttering of photographic paper.

'Prue!' Andy yelled. 'What did you do that for?'

'What now?' Prue screamed.

'You just threw photographic paper at me!' Andy yelled.

'There must be a draft in here because that was not me!' Prue screamed.

'Ha!' Andy laughed, sarcastically. 'This is so you, Prue, acting all childish, just because something is not going your way!'

'Andy! Just tell me why…' Prue had begun to screech at Andy, but was interrupted by the burst of light caused by the photography teacher opening the door to the dark room.

'Miss Halliwell, Mr Trudeau,' said the teacher. 'Would you like to join the lesson which you have been absent for the past half hour of, which you have now begun to interrupt with your raised voices?'

The teacher looked from Prue to Andy, and then at the dark room.

'You two may also stay after class to clean up the dark room,' said the teacher. 'Now get to your seats.'

As Prue followed Andy out of the dark room into the main class room, she looked back at the dark room. In the dimly lit room, she could see photographic paper scattered all over the floor, as well as the camera that had somehow hit Andy.

Prue and Andy sat on separate sides of the class room and were silent throughout the lesson. Glances were exchanged between the ex-couple throughout the remainder of their lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Prue and Andy staid behind.

'Do either of you have a lesson to get to next?' the teacher asked.

Both Prue and Andy shook their heads.

'Then feel free to spend this next hour cleaning up the dark room,' said the teacher, as she sat down at her desk to do some paper work.

Prue and Andy began tidying up the dark room, while talking in hushed whispers.

'So are you going to tell me why we broke up?' Prue whispered angrily.

'Are you going to admit that you threw that stuff at me?' Andy replied.

'No because I didn't!' Prue said in a low voice.

'Then I won't tell you why I decided to break up with you,' Andy said, getting annoyed.

Prue dropped the photographic papers she had just picked up off the floor back onto the floor and stormed out of the dark room.

Her temper was rising once again. Andy had broken her heart, by breaking up with her, and she would never admit that to him. However, she knew she had not thrown any of those objects at him. She knew she was being falsely accused. She still had no idea how he had been hit by the camera and papers but she knew she had not thrown them.

As she turned onto another corridor, she heard Andy shout 'Prue!' He was running after her.

Prue sped up. For some strange reason that Prue could not explain, the lockers around her began to bang open and shut, as she advanced down the corridor.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Prue stopped in her tracks, as her ear rang. It felt like someone had screamed in her ear. This ear ache was accompanied by a pain in her side, as if someone had thrown something at her. With this pain came the sudden appearance of a heavy text book on her foot.

Prue looked down at the heavy text book and it suddenly flew across the corridor.

Prue was already shocked at the appearance of the heavy text book, but was just as astonished by the sudden movement of the text book.

'How did you kick that thing across the room? I did not see you move your leg, and it looks far too heavy,' Andy asked, as he breathed, he was out of breath, having just caught up with Prue.

Prue was pretty sure she had not kicked the text book, it had moved on its own, hadn't it? Then she remembered she was angry with Andy.

She turned to Andy to tell him to go away, but as Andy saw her face; his reaction was one of confusion.

'What?' Prue said.

Through muffled laughs Andy said, 'When did you get a chance to draw that on your face?'

Confused, Prue asked, 'Draw what?'

A mirror somehow flew out of one of the open lockers into Prue's hand. She looked into the mirror, and her surprise at the flying mirror was forgotten when she saw her reflection.

In her reflection, she saw a drawn on moustache. When had that happened?

Angrily, Prue covered her face and ran to the girls' toilets.

She could hear Andy's panic at having seen the flying mirror as she left him behind.

In the girls' toilets, Prue washed away the moustache which left a smudge on her face.

'How did that even happen?' she thought. Then she realised that it was strange that she was more concerned about that than the other strange events, such as the flying camera, photographic paper, and mirror, as well as the moving locker doors.

None of this could be explained.

Prue knew that Andy would be waiting outside the girls' toilets, in the corridor, to continue talking to her. She also knew that she did not want to face him again, not that day anyway.

Prue climbed out of the window in the girls' toilets and fled the school grounds.

She decided to go to the park. She would go to the park, by the tree with the porch swing, her and Andy's favourite place.

While walking through the streets, she walked past a distressed man in a phone box.

The distressed man was saying into a phone, 'It cannot be two in the afternoon already! My watch says eleven!'

She could not hear the person on the other end's reply, but the man said to them, 'I do not care if you are in New York. It cannot be the time you say it is there because that would make it two o'clock here and it is not two o'clock!'

Prue entered the park. On her way to the tree she saw two people sitting on a bench by the pond. They were deep in conversation.

The younger of the two people spotted Prue approaching. This caused the older of the two to turn and look at Prue.

Prue's eyes were misty from tears. On wiping the tears from her eyes with her coat sleeve, she recognised the two people on the bench.

Piper and Phoebe sat on the bench staring at their eldest sister.

Prue stared back in disbelief that both of her sisters had also ditched school.

**A/N:** I have had too much time on my hands recently. The next chapter will start with Piper and Phoebe's conversation just before Prue turns up. And Paige will have turned up by the end of the next chapter. :) Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, just to avoid any confusion, this chapter starts from the point at which Phoebe ran from Piper at the end of chapter three, and the part where Prue finds them in the park will be around half way through this chapter. And yes, this chapter will involve Paige.

**Chapter 5**

'Phoebe!' Piper yelled across the street.

The big round eyes of her younger sister spotted Piper, and the younger sister ran.

Piper yelled again, 'Phoebe!'

Piper ran after Phoebe.

'Phoebe!' she yelled again.

If Phoebe continued to run straight ahead she would reach the fence that separated the street from the park. However, Phoebe did not slow down, and Piper realised Phoebe was going to attempt to jump over the fence.

'Phoebe! Don't do it, Phoebe! You will hurt yourself!' Piper shouted.

As Phoebe came close to the fence she jumped.

As she jumped, Phoebe rose a couple of metres into the air, before falling onto the other side of the fence.

Phoebe did not get up to continue running. She just staid sitting on the park's grass, stunned at how high she had jumped, no, not jumped, she had somehow levitated.

Piper came up to the fence and tried to climb over it. It took her a few goes, but eventually, Piper managed to get to the other side.

Piper sat down on the grass next to Phoebe.

'Am I right in saying that some strange things have occurred for you today, too?' Piper asked Phoebe

'I don't want to talk about it,' said Phoebe. 'How do you know?'

'I just saw you levitate over a fence,' Piper said. 'Is that why you ditched school?'

'Eurgh! Do not talk to me about school! I have had enough of school!' Phoebe moaned.

'Phoebe, it is one forty five,' Piper said. 'We are around a half hour walk away from school. You did not even stay until the lunch break. How can you be sick of school?'

'I can be sick of school because I have already lived the whole first day! And I was not going to go through it again!' Phoebe said. 'It is not quarter to two; it's like quarter to eleven by the way.'

Phoebe got up and began walking through the park. Piper followed.

'Wait. I thought your issue was levitation? You have other powers too? What if that means I will have other powers too that I do not know about yet?' said Piper.

Piper frowned. She did not like the idea of another unexpected, scary event occurring.

The two younger Halliwell sisters sat down on a bench by a pond.

Phoebe suddenly looked excited. 'Cool! You have a power too! Maybe this is more interesting than I thought!'

Piper scowled. 'It is not interesting! You even said so just now that you did not like your vision or whatever you had that caused you to see your whole day before it happened! Oh, and by the way, I am right, it is now almost two.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'You are too timid about new things, Piper. Yes, I was worried about that vision, that premon… premon…What is the word?'

'Premonition?' Piper said.

'Yeah, premonition! Sure, I did not like it at first, but it was kind of cool. And did you just see how high I levitated?' Phoebe said. 'And Piper, I think I can tell the time. Look, my watch says ten to eleven. So anyway, what is your power that got you freaked out enough to leave school? You have always been the goodie-goodie, so it must have been pretty big if it made you ditch.'

Piper showed Phoebe her watch. 'Look, it's ten to two. I… I stopped time.'

'No. No, that is so not fair!' Phoebe moaned. 'Now my powers sound crummy! That is so not fair! I want that power! I would have probably used it better than you!'

Piper went slightly red. 'I kind of got revenge on Prue… I drew a moustache on her face.'

Phoebe burst out laughing. 'That is so funny! But you could have used it to do so many more pranks! Why do you get the cooler power?'

Piper looked away from Phoebe towards the pond. 'These powers… they are not cool… they are not good! I do not know how they are here but I do not want them! If I could, Phoebe, I would give it to you! I do not want it!'

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and Piper looked back at her little sister.

'Piper, these powers are not bad,' Phoebe said. 'There is nothing to worry about, okay?'

'Phoebe, how can you be sounding like the adult between the two of us?' Piper said, managing a smile.

Phoebe smiled back. Her eyes suddenly darted past Piper.

'Piper… Do you think Prue has been affected too?' Phoebe asked.

'Why?' Piper asked, as she turned to see what Phoebe was looking at.

Both sisters watched as their eldest sister approached them.

Phoebe was still grasping Piper's hand. While still looking at Prue, Piper felt Phoebe pull her arm in an upwards direction.

'Phoebe!' Piper yelled.

Piper turned to see Phoebe floating in the air. Phoebe had only kept hold of Piper's hand in order to keep herself from floating off.

'Help!' Phoebe shouted.

Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm with her other hand.

'Prue! Can you lend us a hand please?' Piper said. She was struggling to keep her own feet on the ground as the force that was causing Phoebe to float was strong.

Prue did nothing. She just stood there. She looked at Phoebe floating in the air, and then at the bench below.

Phoebe suddenly came crashing down onto the bench, causing Piper to fall onto the grass.

On landing, Phoebe took a hold of the bench firmly.

'How did I just get back down?' Phoebe asked. 'I feel like I could still float off right now!'

Piper scowled at Phoebe. 'Does it matter how you got down? You are back on the ground! What matters is: There is something really strange going on and it is not good!'

Piper sat back on the bench, and Prue came and sat between her two sisters.

Still holding on tightly to the bench, Phoebe asked Prue, 'How did you pull me back down just now?'

Prue did not reply and just stared at the pond.

'Phoebe! How can you make an assumption like that? Prue was nowhere near you just now,' Piper asked.

Phoebe ignored Piper and continued speaking to Prue. 'You helped me down just now, didn't you?'

Prue was still staring at the pond.

'I did not do anything…' Prue said.

'Yes you did!' Phoebe said. 'Piper can freeze time, I have premonitions and levitation, and you can do something too! You helped me down just now!'

'I cannot do anything! I have done nothing!' Prue shouted.

Tears began to fall. Prue could no longer conceal her sadness from her sisters.

'Prue. What's wrong? What happened today?' Piper asked, hugging her older sister.

'Was it something to do with your power?' Phoebe asked, completely oblivious of how to react. 'It ruined your day at school, too? What's your power, Prue?'

Ignoring Phoebe, Prue said, 'Andy. He… We… We broke up.'

'I thought you two were perfect together!' Piper said. 'Why did you break up?'

'He wouldn't tell me why,' Prue said.

'Prue, what's your power? Tell me!' Phoebe said.

'I do not have one!' Prue yelled. 'Stop being silly! There is no such thing!'

'Yes you do!' Phoebe replied. 'And if there was no such thing, how would you explain my floating?'

'I cannot believe Andy would not explain himself,' Piper said. 'That is just not like him to do such a thing.'

'I know which is why I just do not understand why we had to break up,' Prue said.

'Prue! Tell me!' Phoebe was getting annoyed.

'Shut up, Phoebe! We are trying to have a conversation!' Prue and Piper yelled together.

'No!' Phoebe said. 'Something strange is going on! And I just really want to know what Prue's power is!'

'Phoebe! How many times do I have to tell you that I have no powers?' Prue shouted in anger.

Some water jumped out of the pond, splashing all over Phoebe, missing Prue.

Phoebe let go of the bench to try to wipe the pond water from her eyes.

'You did that, Prue!' Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe was already floating off the bench.

'I did not do that Phoebe!' Prue yelled, as she stood on the bench, grabbed Phoebe, and pulled Phoebe back down onto the bench.

Phoebe held the bench tightly again.

'Prue, you have telekinesis!' Phoebe said.

'No, no, I don't,' Prue said, looking at Piper for support.

'Well, you may have just thrown water at Phoebe using your mind, just now,' Piper said. 'And you could have pulled Phoebe to the ground earlier with your mind…'

'Piper! You cannot be that gullible that you would believe Phoebe's childishness!' Prue said.

'Prue. I froze time. I was stuck as the only moving person for a few hours…' Piper said.

'Yeah right! Like I can believe that!' Prue said.

'Prue. Have you looked in your coat pocket yet?' Piper said.

Prue looked puzzled. She dug her hands into her coat pockets. Out of her left pocket, she held a crumpled piece of paper. On the piece of paper, she read the word, 'Sorry'. It was written in Piper's hand writing.

'I cannot believe I am going to tell you this, but it may be the only way for you to believe,' Piper began. 'That smudge on your face. That was a drawn on moustache, right? It was a prank. When I realised you were frozen with everyone else, I decided to draw it on, for revenge, because of how mean you were this morning.'

Piper flinched, expecting a negative reaction from Prue.

'Piper, don't worry. I think these powers are a bigger problem,' said Prue, 'so I won't get my own back on you until we have this sorted.

'So you believe us?' Phoebe asked.

'Maybe,' Prue said. 'You think I have telekinesis?'

'Yeah!' Phoebe said. 'You and Piper have cooler powers than me! This is so not fair! All I can do is float and see things that have not happened yet and may not even happen if I change them!'

Prue thought about her power: The water bottle; the moving camera and photographic paper; the opening locker doors; the flying text book; and the soaring mirror. Could all these be explained by her strange new power?

'We need to go back to the manor,' Prue said after a long pause.

'Why?' Piper asked.

'Yeah, why?' said Phoebe. 'Grams is going to kill us if she realises we all skipped school today. You know she always has a way of finding out. Can we not avoid her fury for a little longer?'

Prue shook her head. 'We need to find out what is going on. And I am almost positive we will find some answers in the attic. She never lets us go in there.'

'Grams won't allow it,' Piper said. 'We won't manage to sneak past her.'

Prue smiled. 'Yes, we will. We will just have to use these new found powers to our advantage.'

Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue, puzzled. 'How?' they both asked.

'Easy, I think,' said Prue. 'From outside on the street, I can open the attic window with my mind. Then you, Phoebe, can levitate up there and enter. That way you can open the door from the inside when Piper and I come up the stairs to the attic.'

'And how do we get to the attic stairs without Grams noticing?' Piper asked.

'We enter the manor, you freeze her, and do not freeze me,' Prue said.

'Two problems – no, three problems,' Phoebe said. 'How do you control your telekinesis? How do we avoid me floating away? And how do we stop Piper from freezing the whole town including me and you by mistake?'

'I agree with Phoebe,' Piper said. 'We cannot control these powers.'

'I never said the plan was perfect,' Prue said. 'Besides, I think we can master these powers. I feel like we have had these before, for some strange reason…'

Suddenly, everything around the three sisters went blue.

'Where is the park gone?' shouted Piper.

'And the bench?' asked Phoebe. 'What am I holding onto now?'

A child's bedroom materialised around the three sisters. Prue and Piper fell to the floor, feeling dizzy and nauseous from the travel. Phoebe floated to the ceiling.

Sitting on the bed was a ten year old girl.

'Hi, I am Paige,' she said, completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Halliwell sisters. 'What are your names?'

**A/N:** More will be explained about how they got there in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **And now for Paige's day. To avoid any confusion, the part where the sisters are orbed into Paige's room should come in later on in this chapter. I hope you readers do not mind that I do not go in an exact straight time line between chapters, but jump back and forth a little for explanations.

**Chapter 6**

'Paige, honey, no sweets before breakfast!' her mother said.

Paige had reached over the kitchen counter in an attempt to grab the jar of lollies. Her mother took hold of the jar and placed it in a cupboard that Paige could not reach.

Paige frowned at the sugar that her mother had deprived her of and sat at the table to eat her boring old icky healthy bran filled cereal. She stuck a spoon into the bowl, and scowled at the texture of the cereal.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Paige. 'Aaww, come on, Paige. We want you to grow up healthily. Eat that cereal, and maybe it will give you super powers!'

Paige looked at her father. 'You do realise I am ten, not two? I know the difference between what is real and fake.'

He chuckled to himself. Taking that as a sign that he was okay with her leaving the ick that was supposed to be food, Paige pushed her bowl away from her.

On seeing this, her father glared at Paige. 'Look here, Paige. You are going to eat your cereal now. You cannot go to school without a proper breakfast! You could be taken away from us and put back into care if people think that we are not good adoptive parents.'

Her father pushed the bowl back in front of Paige and handed Paige her spoon.

Suddenly Paige keeled over off her chair and onto the floor. Initially her father suspected Paige was faking to get out of eating her cereal, but then he became worried.

Paige woke up a few hours later in her bed. All she remembered was sitting at the breakfast table, when she had suddenly felt a pang in her stomach, as if she was about to be sick. However, lying in her bed now she felt absolutely fine.

Her mother sat up from a chair in the corner of Paige's room, happy to see her adopted daughters eyes open and alert.

'Paige, honey,' her mother began. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine…' Paige said, although her voice was a bit weak.

'We took you straight to the hospital and the doctor checked you out. Apparently, you are perfectly healthy, so there should be no reason why you collapsed like that. The doctor suggested you take the next few days off school. Okay, honey? Just rest.'

Paige nodded.

'Are you hungry, honey? It is lunch time, after all, and you haven't eaten anything all day.'

Paige nodded again.

Paige's mother left the room and came back a few minutes later with some buttered toast. 'The doctor said to stick to plain foods for now, just in case. I will leave you to eat and rest. Let me know if you need anything, I will be just downstairs.'

Her mother left the room, closing the door.

Paige sat up her bed, and started eating her slices of toast. It was much better than eating the icky cereal she had been offered earlier that day, but she still wanted a lolly pop.

Finishing the toast, Paige tried to call her mother to come back upstairs. 'Mum, can I have a…'

Her voice was still very weak, and she coughed a little. There was no way her mum was going to hear her, and she did not want to get out of bed in case whatever caused her to collapse earlier occurred again.

Paige frowned. '… Lollypop,' she said to herself, as she finished off her sentence after a long pause.

Suddenly in a glow of blue lights, a lollypop appeared on her bed.

Paige jumped. How on earth had that happened?

Paige poked the lollypop. It was real, and it was there. It looked like one of the lollypops that she usually found within the jar downstairs.

'I wonder…' she thought to herself, deciding she would try it.

So she said, 'Jar of lollypops.' And it happened! A jar- no, _the_ jar from the kitchen appeared on her bed, full of lollypops.

She smiled, and started making her way through the jar of lollypops.

In the intervals that her mother came in to check on her, Paige hid the lollypop jar under her pillow, while also trying to hide how hyper she was from the sugar rush being caused by the lollypops.

After she made her way through a quarter of the jar, Paige thought she would try calling for something else.

'… Rabbit,' Paige said. A rabbit appeared on her bed.

'Oops,' Paige giggled to herself, 'I meant a toy rabbit. Oh well. This is better! I will call you Fluffy.' She was really hyper from the sugar rush.

'… Dress,' Paige said, thinking of the specific dress that she had seen in a shop the other day that her father had refused to buy her because it was too expensive.

The dress appeared before her.

Her room was quickly filling with items, living and non-living.

Paige's mind wandered a little. She thought of the story her parents had told her about how she had originally been left at a nunnery as a baby. Her hyper state of mind was not thinking clearly, allowing her to think that it would be quite funny to call for a nun to just appear in her room.

'… Sisters,' she said.

In a burst of blue lights two girls appeared in a heap on Paige's bedroom floor, and a third fell into Paige's ceiling.

'Hi, I am Paige,' she said, completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Halliwell sisters. 'What are your names?'

Prue and Piper were still a little disorientated and continued to stare confounded at the ten year old girl. Phoebe struggled against the ceiling, trying to get back onto the ground unsuccessfully.

In the silence Paige had been looking over the three girls that had appeared in her room. 'You three are really young nuns…'

'Nuns?' Prue said, finally able to speak. 'Why would you think we were nuns?'

Paige shrugged. 'I called for sisters, and… Oh… I get it! Sisters! You three must be sisters! Duh!'

The three sisters looked at Paige, puzzled at how unfazed she was by everything.

Prue stood up, so as she was at eye level with Paige, who was still sat gracefully on her bed.

Piper, slowly got up, and stood behind Prue, holding onto Prue for support, as she still felt weak from the travel.

'How did we get here?' Prue said. 'You called for us? Does that mean that you are behind all of this? All of what has happened to us today?'

Paige smiled a big smile. 'I call for things and they just appear!'

Prue began to lose her temper. 'Listen. Answer me!'

Paige continued to smile. 'I told you all that I know.'

'Why are you so chirpy?' Piper said from behind Prue.

'I think I have had far too many of these,' Paige said, holding up her jar of lollypops. 'Oh! I should have asked! Do you want some?'

She held the jar out to her guests.

'Hello! Girl stuck on ceiling!' Phoebe yelled. 'Has no one remembered that I am still up here?'

'Paige! Who or what was that?' a voice called from downstairs.

Paige's eyes widened and her expression suddenly showed panic.

'Why did you have to shout?' she moaned in a whisper at Phoebe. 'My mum is going to come upstairs and find me with the jar of lollypops! She will take them away from me!'

'And you don't think she will care about the mess in here, or… hmm, what is it I am forgetting again? Oh yeah! Or the three extra people in here?' Piper said in a sarcastic, but worrying, tone of voice.

'We better hide,' Prue said, nodding. Prue opened a closet door. 'Piper, let's hide in there.'

'Guys! Hello!' Phoebe said, still attached to the ceiling.

'Oh, oops. Sorry, Pheebs,' Prue said, shutting the closet door, trying to think of another way of hiding the three of them.

Footsteps were heard coming along the hallway outside the bedroom.

Prue jumped onto Paige's bed, with a slight stumble, as she still felt slightly dizzy from having travelled to the bedroom. Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her down.

Prue pulled Phoebe onto the bed, and clambered on top of Phoebe to try to keep her from floating back up. Phoebe, noticing that Piper was worrying about the situation they were in, grabbed Piper's hand as a sign that everything would be okay.

There was a knock on the door. 'Paige, honey. Is everything okay?'

'Look, kid,' Prue whispered, hurriedly, grabbing Paige by the shoulders. 'You need to do something to get rid of your mum, or we are all toast.'

Paige closed her eyes in concentration trying to think of what to do. She did not like the situation that she was currently in. She tried to think of her happy place. Somewhere that she felt safe…

In a flash of blue lights, the four girls were no longer in Paige's bedroom. They looked around.

It was dark and cold, so they were definitely outside. It was not quiet. They could hear the sound of many cars.

Suddenly a beam of light began approaching them at a high speed. The beam of light was headlights.

'Oh my gosh! We are in the middle of a road!' Prue shouted, jumping up to stand in front of her sisters and Paige. 'Piper! Freeze it!'

Phoebe had already started to float upwards as Prue had stood up.

'I can't! I don't know how!' Piper said, welling up with tears.

Phoebe was now level with the back of Prue's head.

'Grab onto me!' she shouted.

The two older sisters and Paige turned to see Phoebe floating above them. They each grabbed Phoebe's arms, hoping they would not pull her down.

As her two sisters and Paige held onto Phoebe, she thought she would feel the weight, but she did not. They narrowly avoided being hit by the car, which was quickly followed by many more cars.

'Maybe I can control this…' she thought.

Looking upwards, Phoebe could see some sort of beam. The beam looked solid enough for them to land on.

Phoebe suddenly found herself going in the direction of the beam. Somehow she had managed to control it! As the girls floated over the beam, the three hangers on let go of Phoebe and landed on the beam. Phoebe told herself to land, and she did!

'Yay! I can control this!' she shouted.

'That's great, Pheebs!' said Prue and Piper.

Prue looked over the edge of the beam. 'Come and look at this,' she said.

'I can't come close to the edge…' Piper said. 'We must be up so high… I don't like it…'

Phoebe and Paige came to the edge to see what Prue was looking at. They were standing on top of…

'… The Golden Gate Bridge,' said Prue.

'Wow!' Paige said. The Golden Gate Bridge had been what she had been thinking of when she had tried to think of her safe place. She just always felt at peace when being driven along that bridge.

Piper slowly approached the edge to find out what her sisters and Paige were gawping at.

The water around the bridge glistened in the darkness, and the speeding beams of light below them dazzled in the night. The far off San Francisco horizon glimmered like star light.

**A/N:** I hope no one minds that I am calling them 'the sisters and Paige' at the moment as it just does not feel right to call them the four sisters in the narrative until they all know the truth. Writing this chapter was my treat for actually getting on with some school work today. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just a warning to anyone who does not like it, even though it is generally a prominent theme in Charmed episodes: demons are killed in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far. Please read and review.

**Chapter 7**

'Leo!'

Nothing.

'Leo!'

Nothing still.

'Leo, you coward, get down here this instant!'

Leo orbed into the attic to see Grams glowering at him.

'I got a phone call today to say that all three of my granddaughters skipped school today.'

Leo said nothing. He was hesitant, waiting for Grams to turn her wrath upon him.

'Now, I have had many phone calls about Prue in the past. That was hardly a surprise. And Phoebe, I could already tell that she would be following in Prue's footsteps when it came to school- but Piper. Piper, she was a surprise to hear about.'

Leo continued to say nothing. He did not even nod. One false move and Grams would turn her malice on him.

'And not just that, Leo, but did you happen to hear about the freak glitch in time today, where we all lost a few hours of our day?'

Leo realised that Grams expected him to answer this question.

Taking a deep breath, Leo began to speak.

'I should have had each of them in my classes today, but they never showed up. As for that time glitch… I have just been up to see the Elders and they said that whatever it was, it definitely was not demonic activity, but the source is yet unknown. They are still looking into it,' Leo said.

Grams nodded, but still held a serious expression on her face.

'I have tried a locator spell for the girls, many many times,' said Grams, 'but the spell is not working. I have tried scrying too, but that has not worked. Can you sense them?'

Leo closed his eyes. 'It's hard to tell as they are not my charges, Ms. Halliwell… No, I am sorry, I cannot sense them.'

Grams' face grew pale. 'So they could be in the underworld? A demon could have them?'

Leo opened his eyes. 'You aren't going to go down there to look for them, are you?'

'Of course, I know that is a mad thing to do, but they are my family, and I swore to Patty that I would protect them. If a demon has gotten hold of them, then I have to go and find them.'

'Pen- Ms. Halliwell, I will come with you!' Leo started.

'No! You go to the Elders and find out what is going on!' Grams said.

'I will not be able to hear or sense you while you are down there though,' Leo said.

'Yes, but if the girls are not down there, and come back to the manor, you will be able to come and find me to tell me they are safe,' Grams said.

Leo decided not to argue. Grams could be quite stubborn, as well as scary.

Meanwhile, on the Golden Gate Bridge, Prue had taken charge.

'Okay, look, we still need to find out what is in our attic if we are going to have a clue as to what is going on.' She turned to Paige. 'You can take us straight there?'

Paige shrugged. 'I don't know. I need to know what the place looks like…'

Prue sighed. 'Oh, that's a problem.'

'I think there is a more serious question here,' Piper said. 'Why us and why- your name is Paige, right?'

'Yes,' Paige nodded. 'I still do not know your names though. Except that no-longer-flying-girl there is called Pheebs. What's that short for? Pheebo, Pheeberella…'

'It's Phoebe,' said Phoebe.

'Oh, that should have been so obvious,' Paige giggled. The hyperactivity from the lollypops was starting to wear off and she could feel the cold of the night air.

'I am Prue,' said Prue.

'Piper,' said Piper. 'The point is: Why us? Paige, you told us you only just started making things appear today?'

Paige nodded.

'Then what connects the three of us? We never met Paige before today!'

Prue looked at Piper. 'That's a really good question. Paige, have you…'

Phoebe interrupted with a sneeze.

Prue suddenly realised how cold they all were.

'We cannot stay out here, we have to get back to the manor, where it is warm,' Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe stared at Prue in shock.

'What?' Prue said.

'You have never been this interested in our well being,' Piper said and Phoebe agreed.

'Well. Don't let this make you think I care about you or anything,' Prue said, reverting slightly to her usual self. 'I just do not feel like having to look after you two when you get the flu.'

Prue turned to Paige. 'Do you think you could teleport yourself home?'

'Yes… but I want to come with you three,' said Paige. 'Like Pippy said…'

'Piper!' yelled a frustrated Piper.

'I think Pippy is a cute name,' laughed Phoebe.

'Like Pippy said,' Paige continued. 'For some reason we all gained super powers on the same day. If I come with you, maybe we can find out the connection.'

Prue frowned. 'Your parents will be worrying about you.'

Paige smiled. 'Wait just one minute.'

Paige closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of blue lights.

Prue and Piper stared at one another. 'So Phoebe and Paige can control their powers before us two?' Piper groaned.

'Speak for yourself,' Prue said smirking. 'I think I have gotten the hang of this telekinesis thing.'

Prue squinted at a log that was floating down in the water and it flew up onto the beam they stood on.

'I think I have sorted our ride down onto the ground,' said Prue.

Piper made a face, frustrated that she was the only one unable to control her power at the moment.

The three sisters jumped as some blue lights announced the reappearance of Paige who now wore a rucksack on her back.

'I went back, so as my parents know I am safe. I dodged a lot of awkward questions, and then locked myself in my room, so I just need to make sure they do not manage to get in there and find me missing before I return,' said Paige. She gestured to her rucksack as she added 'Oh, and I decided to pack a few clothes for our sleepover.'

'Sleepover?' Prue said. 'Really? I am sixteen. I do not do sleepovers with little girls.'

'I am not little!' Phoebe and Paige shouted simultaneously.

Over the next five minutes, the girls climbed onto the log, and Prue moved the four of them via the log onto the safety of the ground.

Prue, followed by the other three, found the nearest bus station and got on a bus that would lead to their street.

Almost all the seats on the bus were taken. Piper and Phoebe found two at the back of the bus, while Prue and Paige found two seats at the front.

Prue had the feeling that someone was watching her, but did not mention anything to Paige. She did not want to scare her.

Prue leaned over Paige to look out the window. They were going in the wrong direction. The bus eventually turned into a dark alley and stopped.

The bus driver stood up and turned around to face the passengers. Two of the passengers also went and stood next to the bus driver. The bus driver clicked his fingers and every passenger on the bus except for the two at the front and the four girls disappeared.

The bus driver and the two remaining passengers all laughed wickedly.

'Did you like our illusion? It was the result of a potion we stole from some witch,' said one of the two passengers.

Prue and Paige stood up from the seats and joined Piper and Phoebe near to the back of the bus.

The other evil passenger smirked. 'News spreads fast in the underworld. We heard that the Charmed Ones were active, so we decided to find you before whoever released your powers did.'

'You know why we have these powers?' Prue said cautiously, keeping Piper, Phoebe and Paige behind her.

The three demons laughed. 'You do not know you are witches? That makes this whole thing easier for us!'

A fireball appeared in the bus driver's hand. 'Which one should we attack first?'

'Hang on,' one of them said. 'Aren't there only supposed to be three of them?'

'Oh yeah,' laughed another. 'Looks like we trapped a friend of theirs too. Maybe that's why she doesn't know about magic.'

'You think I am the friend?' Prue said. 'I mean, yeah, they never told me they were magic.'

Piper caught on to Prue's line of thought. 'Yeah, sorry that we never told you, Prue. It is just that mum told me, Phoebe and Paige ages ago and told us to keep it a secret.'

Phoebe looked from Prue to Piper confused. They were talking complete nonsense.

Paige, however, had caught on to the plan.

'Don't hurt, Prue, she has no magic, she is just normal,' Paige said. 'She is just our friend who tagged along.'

Paige stepped forward, so did Piper. Phoebe had still not figured out the plan, but Prue pushed her forward.

'We may have only just gotten our powers,' began Piper.

'But we have always known,' continued Paige.

'So we have already mastered these powers,' said Piper.

Phoebe had finally grasped what the others were doing.

'So incur our wrath,' added Phoebe.

The three youngest girls walked towards the front of the bus where the three demons stood.

The two passenger demons looked slightly taken aback and nervous, but the bus driver sneered.

'If you attack us you will be unable to save your friend!' he shouted as he threw the fireball in Prue's direction.

This was exactly what Prue was hoping would happen.

Prue squinted at the fireball and it changed direction, hurling into the bus driver demon instead. The bus driver quickly burst into flame, turning into a pile of ash as he screamed in agony.

'What the?' one of the two demons shouted. 'You four lied!'

'You are lecturing us about lying?' Piper shouted.

Phoebe turned to Piper. 'They are a bit hypocritical after basically abducting four young girls on a bus and then trying to kill the four young girls, aren't they? And they think we are the ones crossing the line?'

The four girls giggled.

The two demons frowned.

'You are laughing while there are two demons trapping you on a bus in the middle of nowhere in a dark alley?'

The two demons began to walk towards Piper, Phoebe and Paige, who began to back up to the back of the bus so as they were standing back with Prue.

The two demons cackled. 'At least we only have to share the powers we steal between the two of us now.'

Piper held her hands up at the two demons, hoping to freeze them.

Instead there was a bang. The four girls and one of the demons jumped as the other demon exploded.

The one remaining demon glared at Piper. 'You killed him!'

'Me?' Piper said, looking from the remaining demon, to Prue, Phoebe and Paige who were all staring at her. 'No, that can't have been me. I freeze things not blow them up!'

'I am going to make you all suffer for this!' he shouted.

The door of the bus smashed open as a boy ran in with a plank of wood in his hands which he used to hit the demon around the head.

The demon collapsed onto the ground. Prue used her telekinesis to throw the demon out of the bus.

'Thanks,' Prue said to the boy. 'Who are you?'

The boy had short, dark hair and looked younger than Prue, but older than Piper.

'People call me Locky,' he said. 'We need to get out of here before that demon wakes up!'

'You know about magic and demons?' Piper asked Locky.

Locky nodded. 'And I know the four of you are witches and that every demon and warlock out there know that and want you dead for your powers.'

'Then how can we trust you,' Prue said. 'Especially considering you know all about us.'

'Look, I don't care, you just need to get out of here,' he said, turning to Prue. 'Can you drive?'

'I have not passed my test.' Prue shrugged, 'That's close enough though.'

Prue jumped into the driver's seat and began to drive them back towards the manor.

Phoebe was lying down across the back seats of the bus, fast asleep. Paige was sitting on the closest seat to Prue, rambling on about some random stuff.

Piper and Locky sat around the centre of the bus. Piper was quizzing Locky.

'So, if you know about magic… Are you magical too?' Piper asked.

'Nope. Well, I mean, I am not a completely ordinary fifteen year old boy. My mum was a witch, my dad was human,' he said. 'So I guess I should be half magical, but at the moment I have had no signs of powers, so I do not know whether it passes onto the male side in my family.'

'I wish I knew why we were magical…' Piper said. 'Grams never told us about our magical side before. I don't even know if our mum or dad were magical. I wonder if Grams is too…'

'One of them, at least, would have been,' he smiled. 'You are the Charmed Ones after all.'

'What does that mean?' Piper said. 'Why are people calling us that?'

Locky sighed. 'I think I remember my mum saying that there was a prophecy that a strong blood line of female witches would one day result in three powerful sister witches who would be protectors of the innocent, and would be known as the Charmed Ones.'

'And you think that is us?' said Piper.

'Well, every demon and warlock seems to, so I decided to believe that they must be right,' he said.

'How did you find out that the demons and warlocks were after us?'

'When you know demons and warlocks exist, it is kind of easy to pick them out from the crowd, and I heard some discussing how they were going to fake a bus of people in order to capture the Charmed Ones, so I decided to cycle around all night looking for this bus.'

'Cycle?' Piper said, not having seen him bring a bike onto the bus.

'Aaww no!' he moaned. 'I left it in the alley! I am going to be in so much trouble!'

He looked at Piper. 'Nah, it's alright. It was worth losing my bike to save you three, no sorry, you four…'

Piper looked to the front of the bus where Paige was still chattering away to Prue.

'Any idea about the connection between Paige and us three?' Piper asked him. 'She only got her powers today too…'

'I don't know,' Locky said. 'Whoever released your powers probably was not expecting a fourth witch to be included in the unbinding spell…'

'That's just weird…' Piper said. 'Being called a witch. It sounds like an insult.'

'Sorry,' Locky said. 'I never meant to insult you.'

Piper laughed. 'You saved our lives. Anything you do after that is definitely not insulting.'

'I think you could have finished him off all by yourself,' Locky said. 'I saw you make that other demon explode!'

Piper had forgotten about that incident and suddenly threw her hands behind her back in case she blew anything else (especially Locky) up.

The window behind Piper shattered, making Piper and Locky jump. Phoebe woke up, startled, and Prue swerved.

'Everything okay down there?' asked Paige.

'Yes!' said Locky. 'Piper just decided to break the window with her explosive hands!'

Paige giggled. 'Oh Pippy! If Prue's wreckless driving is making you feel that nauseous, you could have just opened the window for fresh air rather than breaking it open!'

Piper blushed. Realising that she was blushing in front of Locky, Piper covered her face with her hands. Then realising that she did not want to accidentally blow up her own head, Piper put her hands back behind her back, and turned away from Locky to look out of the gaping hole that was where the glass of the window used to be.

Outside Piper could see that the sky was beginning to lighten as dawn approached. She could also see, as the bus came to a shuddering stop, that they had arrived at the manor.

The demons had not scared Prue, Piper or Phoebe. Not when they knew that they were about to deal with someone even scarier: Grams.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I decided that Paige would give Piper a nickname. Older Paige obviously does not do it, but this is little Paige, so I thought why not make her act more her age. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

In reply to the reviewer known as **J**: I had already written this chapter before I read your review so I had already written in some astral projection stuff for Prue. I realise that in season seven, Piper and Phoebe say that Prue had actually used the Book of Shadows to learn astral projection, but never told them, but I prefer to think of astral projection as one of Prue's actual powers rather than a power she copied from the Book. Therefore, I have worked my way around that in this chapter. As to the part about _Morality Bites_, I can remember Piper's extra powerful freezing power and Phoebe's new powers, but I cannot remember Prue's advanced power. This is really annoying for me as that is the only part of that episode I am drawing a blank on. If you or anyone else would like to remind me of how that power worked then I will definitely add it into one of the following chapters because it is definitely a good idea to make Prue get all her advanced powers. :)

**Chapter 8**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood at the steps to the door of the manor.

'So we are not going to go by our earlier plan?' Phoebe asked.

'It is daylight now, Pheebs,' said Prue. 'It would be foolish to try. The whole street would see.'

'So we just have to go in and face Grams?' asked Piper.

'Yes…' Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe were shocked, once again. Prue was never usually one to take so much responsibility.

'Has your break up with Andy affected you this much, Prue?' Piper asked.

'I don't know if it is that or this new world that we find ourselves part of…' Prue said.

The three sisters began walking up the steps. They had told Paige and Locky to remain in the bus until they told them to come in. The three sisters did not want their new friends to have to incur Grams' wrath too. It would not be fair.

Prue unlocked the door and walked in.

'Grams. We are back!' Prue shouted.

No reply.

'Grams!' shouted Phoebe.

'You don't think a demon got her, do you?' worried Piper.

'Piper, check the kitchen. Phoebe, check the sitting room, then the sunroom. I will check upstairs,' said Prue.

The three sisters separated.

On entering the kitchen, Piper screeched. A man was sitting at their kitchen table, fast asleep. He was drooling on the table cloth.

Having heard her screech, Phoebe came running into the kitchen.

'What's he doing here?' asked Phoebe.

'He? Who is he?' Piper asked.

'He is Mr. Wyatt. The wood shop teacher at school,' Phoebe said.

'If he is a teacher then what is he doing in our house?' Piper hissed. 'And you left before the school day started. How would you know he is our wood shop teacher?'

'I don't know why he is here. And you wanted to know how I know who he is? Cliff notes version: Premonition.' said Phoebe. 'You don't think he is a demon, do you?'

'No sign of her upstairs. Do you think- Who's he?' Prue said, walking into the kitchen.

'The wood shop teacher,' whispered Phoebe.

'And why is he here?' Prue asked.

'We don't know,' whispered Piper. 'We think he may be a demon. Why else would Grams be missing? Do your telekinesis thing and move him out of our house.'

'If you think he is a demon, why don't you blow him up?' Prue said.

'What if we are wrong?' moaned Piper. 'Besides I do not like blowing things up!'

Mr. Wyatt stirred in his sleep.

The sisters moved back cautiously.

'Why don't you freeze him, Pippy? I haven't seen you use that power yet. I want to see you use it.'

The sisters turned around to see Paige standing in the hall. Locky was approaching the kitchen too.

'I thought we told you to wait in the bus!' Prue shouted in a hushed tone to avoid waking Mr. Wyatt.

'Well, we got bored,' Paige said.

'And we decided that if it was taking you this long that you may be in trouble and in need of our help' added Locky.

He peered over Paige at the sleeping man.

'Who's he? Definitely does not look like someone you would call Grams,' said Locky.

'He's our wood shop teacher,' Phoebe repeated for the third time.

'And why is he here?' asked Locky.

'Is anyone else going to turn up and ask the same thing? I think we are all getting quite tired of this repetitive conversation,' said Phoebe.

As Phoebe said this, she accidentally caught Mr. Wyatt with her hand. On touching him, she was pulled into a vision.

_Mr. Wyatt is levitating. He is attaching a bulb to the chandelier in the living room. The bulb is glowing in his hand._

_A woman in her early twenties walks into the living room. She stops speaking into the phone when she sees Mr. Wyatt floating._

_'Phoebe!' he shouted, falling to the ground._

_'Let me call you back,' Phoebe says into the phone, hanging up._

_Phoebe backs up against the wall, pointing the phone at Mr. Wyatt. The bulb is still glowing in Mr. Wyatt's hand as he stands up._

_'Phoebe wait. I can explain.'_

_'You are a warlock, aren't you?' Phoebe says to him._

_'No, Wait. Wait. Wait. Think about it. If I was a warlock and I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it the last time I was here?' Mr Wyatt asks._

_'Okay, good point, but still most, normal handymen use ladders to fix chandeliers. Are you a witch?' she says._

_'No,' he replies, trying to approach Phoebe, but Phoebe keeps backing away._

_'Then what are you?'_

_'Uh…' says Mr. Wyatt._

_Noticing the light bulb is still glowing, Mr. Wyatt makes the bulb go out._

_'I am a white lighter,' says Mr. Wyatt. 'I'll explain.'_

_He explains._

'What did you see?' said Piper, as Phoebe came out of her vision.

'I saw me, but like ten years older. I also saw Mr. Wyatt. He's safe, he won't hurt us, and his first name is apparently Leo, and he is our handyman in the future. Except, for some reason, even though I have just found out now that he is a white lighter, I do not know that he is a white lighter in the future…'

'A what?' Prue, Piper and Paige said this at the same time.

Locky chuckled. 'He is a white lighter? That makes more sense now.'

'It does, doesn't it?' Phoebe smiled, happy that it was her sisters who were clueless for once and not her.

'Phoebe,' said Prue sternly.

'Okay. Well,' Phoebe began. 'Leo will be our white lighter when we are older. A white lighter is like a guardian angel for witches. He has healing powers and can orb.'

'Orb?' asked Prue, Piper and Paige at the same time.

'Orbing,' cut in Locky. 'It is how white lighters travel. I do not know how to explain it though.'

'I do!' Phoebe said, proudly. 'Paige does it!'

'She does?' asked Locky. He turned to Paige, puzzled.

'Paige, I think I found your connection to us,' said Phoebe. 'I think you might be our white lighter. Maybe you got your white lighter powers because we got our witch powers.'

'Hang on. You mean to say that orbing is that teleportation thing that Paige does?' asked Prue.

'Yep!' said Phoebe.

'Then do you think we should wake him up and he can explain everything to us?' asked Paige, trying to turn the attention from herself. 'You said he is your future white lighter, so if I am your current one, what happens to me? He could explain everything for us.'

'No!' Locky replied quickly. 'No. If we wake him up, and he sees you Paige, he might take you away from your family to train you as a white lighter. You don't want that, do you?'

'No…' Paige said, suddenly clinging onto Prue. 'I do not want to leave any of you either.'

Leo began to stir. He was going to wake up any minute.

'New plan,' Prue said quickly and quietly. 'Phoebe, you have been able to break out of your room every time Grams has grounded you, right?'

'I have,' said Phoebe, proud of her lock-picking abilities.

'Since Grams isn't currently guarding the attic door, do you think you could pick the lock on the attic door to gain entry?' asked Prue.

'I sure can,' said Phoebe. Phoebe left the kitchen, making her way up to the attic.

'Good,' Prue turned to Paige. 'Paige. You know what our house looks like now. Do you think you could orb back to your home quickly, make your presence known to your parents so they think you are still in your room, and orb straight back here?'

Paige nodded, and orbed out.

Prue turned to Piper. 'Piper. You need to focus, and freeze Leo, okay?'

'What if I blow him up?' said Piper nervously.

'You won't. You can do this,' said Prue.

'Prue's right, Piper,' said Locky. 'All you need is a little confidence.'

Piper took a deep breath. And raised her hands out towards Leo. Nothing happened and he continued to stir.

'I can't do it!' said Piper.

'Yes, you can-' Prue was interrupted by a knock at the front door. 'Stay here and support Piper, Locky. I will see who that is at the door.'

As Prue approached the front door she heard some plates explode in the kitchen followed by a yell from Piper, and then a hurried shushing from Locky. Prue hoped that they had not accidentally woken Leo, and that the plates were the only thing that Piper had accidentally blown up.

Reaching the door, Prue opened it slowly. She was ready to attack if it was a demon.

'Prue!'

Prue hurried tried to push the door shut, but he had already wedged his foot into the gap. It was Andy.

'Prue!' Andy said again. He used his body weight to push the door open. Prue just stood back, shaking her head.

'Andy. I can't talk to you right now, this isn't a good time,' Prue said. 'And besides I thought you did not want to see me anymore.'

'Prue, I made a mistake earlier,' said Andy. 'I should never have broken up with you.'

'You are right, you shouldn't have,' Prue said. 'But really, I do not have time to talk now.'

'I understand. You are hurt,' said Andy. 'But please, hear me out.'

'It's unlocked! I am in!' Phoebe shouted from the attic. 'You guys want to come and see what is up here! It is amazing!'

Ignoring Phoebe, Prue and Andy stared at each other in silence.

Piper and Locky appeared running out of the kitchen.

'I did it, Prue! I froze him!' Piper stopped as she saw Andy.

'I mean I throwed him… I meant that I mean I threw him… Yeah! I threw him away! You know, Prue, my old teddy bear. I finally threw him away!' Piper said in an attempt to cover up what she had actually meant in front of Andy.

'You should really work on your grammar,' said Prue. 'That was a close one, Piper, you know bad grammar. Maybe you should go and work on that with Locky in the attic, with Phoebe!'

Piper realised that Prue was hinting that she wanted to be alone with Andy, so Piper grabbed Locky to show him the way to the attic.

'Your sister is strange,' laughed Andy.

'Yeah… she is…' said Prue. 'That is beside the point, Andy. I cannot talk to you now. I am kind of on babysitter patrol right now, what with Piper, Phoebe and their friend Locky here.'

'That has never stopped you blowing it off before,' said Andy. 'Come on. Let's go for a walk. I want to talk. And I am sure that you would rather not have to take them to school. Let's just ditch our responsibilities like always.'

'School?' said Prue.

'Yeah…' said Andy. 'It is almost eight o'clock, but I thought we would ditch and talk.'

Prue had not realised how late into the morning it was getting.

'Look, Andy,' said Prue. 'I can't.'

'Wow! He really is frozen! It's kind of funny!' said Paige, emerging from the kitchen. 'Who is that?' she added, spotting Andy.

'Who am I?' repeated Andy. 'Who are you, pyjama girl?'

'Pyjama girl?' Paige looked down, and noticed she was still in her pyjamas which she had been wearing since the previous morning and must have been in them the whole time they were on the bridge and on the bus. She blushed.

'Hey, Paige,' said Prue. 'If you go upstairs to the upper landing, then find another staircase, you will find the attic. The others are up there.'

Prue smiled at Paige as she wandered upstairs.

When Paige was out of earshot, Prue's smile vanished.

'Andy, you have to go,' said Prue.

'Prue. I know this is all my fault, for breaking up with you and all,' said Andy, 'but please, can we talk?'

'Andy…' Prue began. She wanted nothing more than to be upstairs in the attic with her sisters, Paige and Locky. She wanted to know what was going on. She also wished she could just stay and talk with Andy, especially as he was willing to open up for once.

Suddenly Prue fell forward, unconscious. Andy caught her. 'Prue!'

Upstairs in the attic, Piper was looking through the book that they had found on a stand. Locky stood behind Piper, watching as she turned the pages. Phoebe was too short to reach the book while it was on the stand, so had started looking through a trunk that she had found on the floor. On entering the attic, Paige had sat next to Phoebe so as she could rummage through the trunk too.

The four worked in silence.

'Where am I?'

The four looked up from their activities, startled by the apparition of a fifth person in the room.

'Prue?' said Piper.

The fifth person looked at the other four. 'Is this the attic?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Phoebe. 'Did you not notice coming in through the door where you were?'

'I didn't come in through the door,' said Prue. 'I was talking to Andy, and then I was suddenly here.'

'Andy is here?' said Phoebe. 'Why is he here?'

'We know Andy is here!' said Piper. 'He is obviously trying to make up with Prue, but Prue, how did you just appear here?'

'You knew he was here and did not tell me?' Phoebe yelled at Piper.

'I knew too,' said Paige, smiling, not realising that she was coming into the middle of what was close to turning into a sibling argument.

'Help!' They all looked towards the attic door as they heard Andy shout from the foyer.

'Prue has just collapsed!' shouted Andy. 'Piper, I know you are up there! Can you get down here with the others? Prue is unconscious!'

Prue looked from Piper to Phoebe to Paige to Locky.

'I cannot be unconscious, can I?' said Prue. She looked at Locky, who she hoped would have an answer.

'Er…' stammered Locky. 'All I know is that witches can see ghosts…'

'Oh no!' shouted the four girls in unison.

'Prue is not dead! She can't be!' shouted Phoebe.

Piper began turning quickly through the pages of the book in front of her.

'This is no time to read, Piper!' shouted Prue, who was trembling. She liked to be in control. She definitely was not in control right now.

'Piper! Phoebe! PJ girl! That boy up there!' shouted Andy. 'Your sister is down here, out cold! Come down, please!'

'Found it!' shouted Piper, stopping at a page in the book.

'Found what?' asked Prue.

'According to the Book, some witches can do something called _astral projection_,' said Piper. 'I noticed this before when skimming through… Apparently, you can project yourself elsewhere. Maybe that is what you are doing!'

Locky snapped his fingers. 'That's it! That has to be it!'

'Hang on…' said Piper, frowning. 'This can't be it. It says it is a spell in the book. Witches can train themselves to do it. It is very rare for a witch to be born with this power.'

'Well then, I must just be special,' said Prue. 'How else can we explain it? I have never seen that book before, so how could I have read the spell? And all the symptoms suggest that I am astral projecting right now.'

'You not that special, Prue,' said Phoebe laughing. 'I bet I could learn how to do that within a day.'

'You're on,' said Prue. 'You can find out what the spell is now - the spell I was special enough not to have to know, just thought I would add – and by this time tomorrow, if you cannot astral project, you will have to…'

Prue was interrupted by another cry of help from Andy downstairs.

'I will think of your prize for losing the bet later, Pheebs,' said Prue. She turned back to Piper, 'How do I undo this before Andy calls an ambulance?'

'I will think of what you have to do, when you lose the bet too,' said Phoebe.

'Just think about going back to your body, Prue,' said Locky.

'Hang on,' started Piper. 'I should go down there before you do. We need Andy to leave. The only thing we, not we… The only thing I can do is freeze him. At least then he will be out of our way.'

'Good idea,' said Prue.

As Piper went to leave the attic, Prue said, 'See you down there, sis… I hope.'

'Finally!' shouted Andy, as he saw Piper come down the stairs.

'Hi Andy,' said Piper.

'Why are you smiling like that?' said Andy, astounded at Piper's expression. 'Prue is…'

Piper stuck her hands out and Andy froze mid-sentence.

Prue sat up. 'I was kind of worried you might have frozen me too. Good job on mastering your power, Piper.'

'Thanks,' said Piper. She helped Prue up, trying not to knock the frozen Andy over.

'Now what?' said Piper to Prue as they re-entered the attic.

Prue had no idea what to do next.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am just going to start writing this next chapter and see where it goes. I hope you like it. :) Please read and review.

To the reviewer known as **J**: I had to have Prue collapse for her astral projection in order for the Andy bit of that chapter to work. However Prue will eventually gain full control as to be able to be conscious while astral projecting and also have her astral self use her powers (although she won't be able to in these next couple of chapters). As to _Morality Bites_, I read about the episode to find out where Prue uses her power, and by the looks of it they only mention it in the attic scene where Prue accidentally trashes the whole attic with one flick of her hand because her telekinesis has grown that strong. :) Thanks for the critique. It helps me to strengthen parts of the story that need it. I had to think hard about it to try and think of a reply: Yes, Prue seems a little uncaring towards her sisters. The point of that is that in this fan fiction, they were not supposed to have been that close before the magic starts. However, although Prue does not show that she likes to be with her sisters, it does not mean that she does not care for them. I am trying to balance Prue's rebellious phase, with her responsibility over Piper and Phoebe, and her pride. It's not easy. Over the next few chapters though, Prue does show she cares for them though, as she does attempt to protect her sisters (as well as Paige and Locky), by keeping them out of harm's way. I hope I have explained that clearly.

And to **Deede**, thanks for letting me know. I had already looked it up, but it is good to get confirmation.

Enjoy! :) There will be evidence of more advanced powers in Chapter 11.

**Chapter 9**

The attic was silent. Prue was lying on a sofa in the attic trying to think up a plan of action. Piper was still looking through the Book of Shadows (as they had found out was what it was called) for useful information. Locky was sifting through the trunk looking for items that could be of use to them. Phoebe was sat on the rug playing with an old spirit board they had found in the attic, and Paige was playing with some crystals she had found in the trunk.

Phoebe turned over the spirit board and saw an inscription on the back.

'Look! It is a message from mum! 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mum.' Why has Grams never shown this to us before?' said Phoebe.

'Probably afraid we would break it,' said Piper coming to sit next to Phoebe to look at the inscription.

'What do you think she means by 'the power of three will set you free'?' asked Piper. 'Do you think that has something to do with being the Charmed Ones?'

'Sshh!' hissed Prue. She was still lying on the sofa, her eyes closed. She was concentrating, trying to think.

Piper went back over to the Book of Shadows to try and see if there was any reference to the power of three in it.

'I've got it!' shouted Prue, sitting bolt upright.

'You know what 'the power of three' means?' asked Piper.

'No, not that,' said Prue. 'I know what I am going to do next.'

Paige looked up from playing with the crystals, Locky turned to face Prue, and the two younger Halliwells looked at their sister.

'Piper, is there a spell in there that can get me to the demon underworld?' asked Prue.

'Probably,' said Piper reluctantly. 'Why? We cannot go down there. It is too dangerous. You heard Locky. Every warlock and demon is after us!'

'_We_ can't go down there. _I_ am going down there,' said Prue.

Before the others could protest, Prue continued. 'You are not coming with me. Someone down there released our powers and is after us. I would rather go and find them than for them to come and find us! I cannot be a sitting duck. And most of all, I cannot let any of you get hurt.'

'No, you can't go,' said Piper. 'I won't let you!'

'Yeah,' said Phoebe. 'You can only go, if we come too.'

'No no no!' shouted Piper. 'None of us should be going! We should just wait for Grams to come back! She will know what to do!'

'We don't know where she went,' Prue said. 'And besides, I am the next in charge.'

'No!' Piper said. She went to leave the attic.

'Where are you going?' said Prue.

'I am going to go and unfreeze Leo!' said Piper. 'He may be able to help!'

'He might take Paige away!' said Phoebe.

'Then hide Paige!' said Piper.

'Piper, stop,' Locky said. 'Please, Piper. We do not need Leo. We should all just go and find this demon or warlock. It is probably best.'

Piper started to well up, unsure of what to do. Locky hugged her.

As Locky released Piper, she wiped away her tears and said, 'I saw a potion in the Book that can transport us to the underworld. I think I can find the ingredients in the kitchen. This is probably why Grams always has had such strange spices in there.'

'Okay,' said Prue. 'Do I have no choice? You are all coming with?'

They all nodded.

'Right,' said Prue. 'Locky, Piper, go to the kitchen and get this potion sorted.'

Piper and Locky left for the kitchen.

Prue turned to Paige. 'You wouldn't be able to orb us all to the underworld would you?'

'I don't know what it looks like,' said Paige apologetically. 'Sorry. I do not know how to orb to places I have never been. I can only orb to a place I can picture in my mind.'

'No problem.' Prue smiled. 'Piper loves to cook with Grams, so making this potion will probably take her mind off of what we are about to face.'

'Is there anything else I can do Prue?' asked Paige.

'I better look through the Book and note down some spells in case they are helpful,' said Prue. 'Paige, do you want to check back in at your house? Just to avoid your parents thinking you have gone missing?'

Paige nodded and orbed out.

Prue turned the pages of the Book. Stopping every now and then to note down a spell.

Phoebe just sat and watched, lacking in a job to do while waiting for the potion to be made.

'So,' Phoebe said, breaking the silence. 'Do you think Locky is cute?'

'Keep away from him, Phoebe,' Prue snapped.

'Why?' said Phoebe.

'Firstly, Phoebe you are only… how old? Oh yeah, eleven!' said Prue. 'Secondly, Piper and Locky have become quite close over the few hours they have known each other, and Piper does not need you to steal another boyfriend after what happened at homecoming.'

'Another? What?' Phoebe said.

'Last year, Piper's eighth grade homecoming?' said Prue. 'Ringing any bells?'

'Er, no,' said Phoebe.

'Billy Wilson?'

'Oh Billy Wilson,' said Phoebe. 'I was trying to help him find his contact lens! There was nothing more to it than that!'

'Yeah, right,' said Prue, sarcastically. 'You are not going to ruin this for Piper. At least one of us needs to have a stable relationship - Oh no! I just remembered Andy is still frozen downstairs! We can't just leave him like that!'

'I know,' said Phoebe. Phoebe was in a slight sulk after their previous topic of conversation.

'We should really unfreeze him at some point,' said Prue. 'We cannot just leave him there.'

'You could say the same about Leo,' added Phoebe.

Paige reappeared in the attic, orbing back in.

'Hi guys,' she said. 'My mum thinks I am unwell. That way I can come back here while she thinks I have gone for another rest in bed.'

Phoebe laughed. 'You know you are about to go to the demon underworld whilst wearing your pyjamas? We should call you PJ Paige.'

Paige went red. She had not realised that she was still wearing her pyjamas from the previous day. 'I will go back and change now! I have time before the potion is done!'

Paige was about to orb out when a crash sounded from downstairs, which took her attention away from leaving.

'I better go see what that was,' said Prue. She collapsed in a heap on top of the Book of Shadows.

'Me too,' said Paige, orbing down to the kitchen.

'I'll just walk then,' Phoebe said out loud to the empty (except for Prue's unconscious body) room.

As Prue appeared in the kitchen, she muttered to herself irritably, 'I meant that I wanted to come down here, not astral project!'

Paige was standing next to Prue, having just orbed into the kitchen.

Smoke was clearing. Piper and Locky were coughing a little.

'Hey Prue, Paige,' said Piper in between coughs. 'I think the potion was supposed to do that. It should be done.'

'We found these teeny tiny bottles in the pantry,' continued Locky, in between his own coughs. 'We will fill a few of these up and then come right upstairs.'

Prue and Paige nodded, glad that the crash had not been caused by anything evil. They grinned as they saw Leo who was still frozen. He had been frozen while standing up from his chair, stretching his arms out, mid-yawn.

Prue disappeared and Paige orbed out just as Phoebe walked in through the kitchen door.

'What did I miss?' asked Phoebe noticing that Prue and Paige were not there.

Piper turned to Phoebe, and shouted, 'Get out of my kitchen and go back upstairs!'

Piper was always quite territorial when she got into cooking mode.

Groaning, Phoebe turned around to leave, muttering, 'It's not _your_ kitchen.'

Within five minutes, all five were standing in the attic. Prue stuck a notebook full of spells in her coat pocket. Piper held one of the potion bottles, ready to throw it on the floor. Locky had put the rest of the potion bottles into his rucksack – One was for the return journey, and the others were spare in case any got smashed. Phoebe and Paige were holding hands, slightly nervous as to what they were about to face.

'Ready?' said Prue.

Piper shook her head.

'Piper, throw it on the floor,' said Prue.

'I am nervous, okay?' said Piper, her voice trembling.

'You can do it, Pippy,' said Paige in an encouraging tone of voice.

'Make a mess for once in your life, Piper. Drop that bottle all over the floor!' laughed Phoebe.

'None of us will leave your side,' said Locky. He grabbed Piper's free hand to show his support.

'Okay… Here we go,' said Piper as she dropped the potion bottle onto the attic floor.

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter. I think I know where to take this now. Oh, and I know that in the pilot episode, they find the old spirit board in the basement, but it may have been moved around in the ten years between the time this fan fiction takes place and the time of the pilot episode, so for all you know, it could have used to have been hidden in the attic. :) Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Prue and Piper get some sisterly bonding time in this chapter. Please read and review!

**Tanhay**, Andy and Prue broke up as part of the storyline but there will be more about their relationship towards the end of this fan fiction.

**Algrandz**, Thanks. Prue is not an easy character to write. I am glad the slow progression is working out well. It gives me a chance to have different combinations of characters chances to bond. I prefer all the original/canon relationships in Charmed, so that is Prue/Andy and Piper/Leo (and possibly even Cole/Phoebe, but only their season three relationship. Their season four/five relationship was too annoying). I am not splitting Piper and Leo. I just could not have them together in this due to the age gap. Piper is fourteen, Leo is somewhere in his twenties. The Locky relationship is just vital to the storyline of this fan fiction. I cannot say more than that or I could ruin the next few chapters.

**Chapter 10**

A puff of smoke erupted around the five of them. When it cleared they realised they were standing in a cave-like tunnel which was lighted by torches on wall brackets.

'Is… Is this the… the underworld?' said Piper hesitantly.

'Either that or the potion sent us into a mine…' said Prue.

'Or those caves at that beach we went to when we were little,' added Phoebe.

'Yeah, Pheebs, because the beach caves really were lit with torches,' said Prue sarcastically.

Phoebe glared at Prue. Paige laughed.

'Prue, how were you planning to find this demon or warlock? There must be millions down here,' said Piper.

Prue did not reply.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Locky turned to see why Prue had not replied.

Prue was lying on the floor. She was out cold.

'No!' shouted Piper, annoyed. 'She did this on purpose!'

'Did what, Pippy?' asked Paige.

'Don't you get it, PJ Paige?' said Phoebe, who was also annoyed at Prue. 'Prue still did not want us to come with her. She wanted to find and fight this demon all by herself. So now she knows she can astral project, she has decided to use that to get ahead of us, leaving us here where we are unable to follow her because we do not know where she has gone!'

'She won't find him,' muttered Locky, shaking his head.

'I cannot believe she did this to me!' shouted Piper. 'I did not want to be here, and now I have been left to protect you all! What if any demons attack right now? I have to protect her lifeless body too!'

'At least Prue left us her notebook of handy spells,' said Phoebe, lifting the notebook from Prue's pocket.

'Oh no, without that her only defence against demons is her telekinesis,' said Piper. 'I hope she memorised some of those spells…'

Phoebe started reading through the notebook.

'Paige, can you just orb us back to the manor, please?' said Piper. 'Prue's body too. That way when she comes back to it, she will be in a safe place.'

'We will miss out on all the fun, though, Pippy,' said Paige.

'Please, Paige,' said Piper. 'We need to be in a safe place, and I am hoping that no harm can come to Prue's astral self. I think the only harm can be to her actual body.'

'Okay, but can I ask you something first?' Paige said.

'Sure,' said Piper.

'Where did Locky go?' said Paige.

Piper turned around to find that Locky had wandered off.

'You have got to be kidding me!' said Piper. 'Locky!'

No reply.

'_From here to the end,_

_I must defend,_

_I must not hide,_

_From my family pride,_

_So to my foe send_.'

As Phoebe finished uttering those words from a page in the notebook, she disappeared before the eyes of Piper and Paige, along with the notebook.

'No!' shouted Piper. 'Did you hear the words of that spell?'

'I only remember hearing the word 'foe',' said Paige. 'Is that bad?'

'Well, considering that spell may have taken Phoebe to the demon or warlock that released our powers in order to kill us and steal them…' began Piper as she burst into tears.

'Oh Pippy, don't cry,' said Paige. 'I am sure everything will be okay.'

'Prue is somewhere in the underworld at the moment, so is Locky, and now Phoebe too!' said Piper. 'Three people have gone missing right in front of me within the past five minutes! Everything will not be okay!'

'Why isn't everything going to be okay?'

Piper and Paige turned to see Prue standing up.

'You are back!' Piper ran and hugged her older sister.

Prue pushed Piper away.

'I don't do hugs,' said Prue.

Piper managed a laugh. After all they had been through over the last two days she had forgotten that Prue did not like people breaching her personal space.

'Locky wandered off and then Phoebe read a spell from your notebook!' said Piper.

Prue stuck her hand in her coat pocket to find the notebook missing.

'How many times do I have to tell you and Phoebe not to go through my stuff!' moaned Prue.

'Paige,' said Prue. 'Can you orb back and try and find the spell that Phoebe read? It will be somewhere in the Book. Write it down, and then come straight back here.'

Paige nodded and orbed out.

Prue sat down next to Piper who had slumped onto the floor, she was upset. Prue stroked Piper's hair.

'Everything okay, Piper?' asked Prue.

'Of course not,' said Piper. 'Phoebe is missing, Locky has gone, and we are basically demon bait just sitting here. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, apparently magic exists and we are all witches!'

'Listen, Piper,' said Prue. 'This is all strange to me, Phoebe, and even Paige. You need to calm down and think about what the rest of us are going through too. We are all going through the same experience, okay.'

'Is that another way of telling me to shut up?' Piper said, laughing a little.

'You know me too well,' laughed Prue.

'Once we have found Phoebe, we will look for Locky too, right?' asked Piper.

'Do you really like Locky?' asked Prue.

'Whether I like him or not, shouldn't we make sure he is okay and not stuck in the underworld? He has no powers!' said Piper.

'Piper, firstly, he has the potions which will take him back to the manor if he needs to, which is okay because we have Paige to orb us back to the manor when we decide to leave. However, Piper, you are avoiding my question. Do you like Locky?'

Piper was reluctant to reply, but decided this was one of those rare moments that she would have a chance to confide with her older sister about life and boys.

'I quite like Locky,' admitted Piper. 'When we were making the potion up in the kitchen, he told me that he liked me. That is the reason the potion exploded with so much smoke. He told me that just as I was adding some peppermint to the potion, and the recipe said to only add a sprinkle. The news that he liked me just as much as I liked him made me add a little too much. And then when we were alone bottling up the potion, he kissed me…'

'Aaww, that's sweet, Piper,' said Prue, smiling. 'I am glad that one of us gets to have a functioning relationship.'

Piper turned to Prue realising who she was referring to. 'I am sure you and Andy will get back together, Prue.'

'Yeah, I think he was quite close to apologising when you froze him,' said Prue.

'Sorry,' Piper quickly said.

'No, don't be,' said Prue. 'I really do not know whether I should get back together with him or not. Your freezing him has given me a chance to think. He…' Prue paused. She did not want to say it, but it seemed right for the conversation and the moment. 'He broke my heart. And although I love Andy, I just do not know if I can go through it again…'

Piper hugged Prue. This time Prue did not push Piper away.

Piper released Prue and looked at her older sister.

'Either that or you have too much pride to take Andy back,' said Piper. 'You do not want to look weak by accepting him back after he so rudely rejected you.'

Prue pushed Piper playfully. 'I do not think I will look weak,' said Prue. 'Okay, maybe I don't want to look like a push over, but with all this witchy stuff going on too… You are lucky that Locky knows about it all, but if I were to get back together with Andy, I do not know how I could keep this a secret. And there is no way he would accept me if I did decide to tell him what I am. What we are.'

Piper hugged Prue again. This time Prue did push Piper away.

Prue stood up. 'Where is Paige? She has been gone a while now and we still need to find Phoebe.'

'And Locky,' added Piper.

'Yes, him too,' said Prue. She smiled at herself, happy to see how much her little sister cared for Locky.

There was a swirl of blue lights on the ground. Prue and Piper looked at the ground. On it was a piece of paper which Paige had scribbled the spell down on but Paige was nowhere to be seen.

'Why do you think she would orb the piece of paper down here but not come back?' said Piper, looking worried.

'I don't know,' said Prue. 'Something must have happened at the manor. Maybe Leo and Andy unfroze. We cannot get back to the manor without Paige here to orb us, so our best bet is to just do the spell, find Phoebe, and then find Locky, so as we can use one of the potions he has on him to go back to the manor and find out why Paige did not come back, okay?'

'Okay,' agreed Piper.

'Let's go find our little sister then,' said Prue as she took a deep breath.

Together the two elder Halliwell sisters read the spell.

'_From here to the end,_

_I must defend,_

_I must not hide,_

_From my family pride,_

_So to my foe send_.'

The two Halliwell sisters appeared in front of a demon, who on seeing Prue shouted 'You again!' The demon snarled.

Piper turned to Prue confused. 'Again? What does it mean by again?'

'You won't get away this time!' shouted the demon.

'Excuse me I am trying to talk to my sister!' Piper said to the demon. 'Prue, why does this demon know you?'

'I think we are a little too busy to chat, Piper,' said Prue, deflecting a fireball that the demon had thrown at them.

'No, we are not,' said Piper, freezing the demon.

'Piper, we need to find Phoebe!'

'I never asked where your astral self went earlier, did I?' said Piper, thinking back to when Prue had deserted them in the tunnels. 'Did you come here?'

'Not here,' said Prue. 'Some other area of the underworld. That demon just so happened to be there at the time, and he decided to try and kill me.'

'Oh my gosh, Prue!' said Piper. 'Are you okay? You are not hurt, are you?'

'Well, I quickly found out that I was unable to use telekinesis while in astral form,' said Prue. 'And when I got hit by a fireball, I just woke back up in the tunnels, finding you in hysterics.'

'Okay,' said Piper. 'What do we do with this demon now? Do I blow him up? If I do that then we cannot ask what he has done with Phoebe. I do not see her anywhere… Do you think this is whoever released our powers?'

Prue shook her head. 'Maybe. Maybe not. Piper, do you think you can just unfreeze his head?'

Piper turned to Prue. Her eyes were wide with fear. 'Just his head? I only got this power yesterday and you think I can control it that well?'

'It might work,' said Prue.

'This is coming from the person who only just found out that they cannot use their powers in astral form!' shouted Piper.

'Shush!' hissed Prue. 'There may other demons nearby. We do not want them to know we are here! Just try, Piper. For Phoebe.'

'For Paige,' Piper added.

'And for Locky,' Prue finished.

Piper nodded. She looked up at the demon in concentration, and held her hands out towards the demon.

Its head and only its head unfroze.

'Why can I not move my body?' shouted the demon.

'Listen to us,' said Prue. 'Where is our sister?'

'Your sister?' said the demon puzzled.

'Why did you release our powers?' asked Piper.

'Powers?' said the demon. 'Stop talking nonsense witches! I will kill you!'

'Our sister. Where is she? She looks like us but is shorter, around this high,' said Piper, holding her hands at a particular height.

'You are not the evil fiend that unbound our powers in order to kill and take our powers?' asked Prue.

'I know nothing of your sister,' said the demon. 'Unbound your powers? _You_ are the Charmed Ones? I thought you would be older and more experienced witches! You are just children!'

Prue turned to Piper. 'So if he has not seen Phoebe…'

'And he was not the one who released our powers…' continued Piper.

'Then that means that the spell Phoebe said – the spell we said – will send us to any random demon or warlock that it considers to be our enemy…' went on Prue.

'So considering that all demons and warlocks are against witches, specifically the Charmed Ones…' Piper continued.

'The spell could have sent Phoebe to any random demon or warlock in the underworld!' finished Prue

'So how do we find her?' asked Piper.

'You don't!' answered the demon. The effects of Piper's power had worn off and the demon was regaining control of its body. 'I am an upper level demon. Did you expect that to hold me for long? I will kill you! And then I will find your sister witch too and send your regards when I kill her too!'

'Piper, blow it up!' shouted Prue. 'Quick! We have to find Phoebe!'

Piper nodded and in an instant blew the demon up. 'He can't have been that high a level if I could blow him up that easily.'

Prue looked at Piper. 'Any idea on how to find Phoebe? We know no spells by heart. And we cannot keep reciting the one that Paige wrote down for us until it sends us to wherever Phoebe is, or it might be too late. And of the powers that we know Phoebe has, there is no way she can defend herself against demons or warlocks.'

'I remember reading somewhere in the Book of Shadows that witches can make up their own spells, I think,' said Piper. 'I think all it needs to do to be a spell is to rhyme.'

'Hmm…' said Prue. 'Phoebe is the creative one. This seems more like something she would be good at doing.'

'Can't you just astral project to Phoebe?' asked Piper.

'Even if I did that, I would be unable to help Phoebe, as I would be powerless,' said Prue. 'Plus, I would not be able to bring you with.'

'Right,' agreed Piper. 'Then let's think up a rhyme, I mean, a spell.'

Prue closed her eyes in thought, while she continued speak to Piper. 'Well. We want the spell to take us to Phoebe, right? So something that rhymes with Phoebe… No, that is too difficult. How about sister? No, still too difficult… Hmm… Help me out here, Piper.'

'Piper? I am not Piper. Who do you think you are talking to?' whispered a voice.

Prue opened her eyes to see Phoebe. She was hiding behind a rock and a few metres away was a big red demon with black flame-like markings all over his face.

'Dang it! I must have astral projected over here by mistake!' hissed Prue. 'Listen, Pheebs. Me and Piper need to come up with a spell which will send us directly to you. It has to rhyme, any suggestions?'

'Er, try something like, er…' Phoebe stopped to think.

'I will find you witch!' growled the huge demon.

Prue crouched lower behind the rock, hoping she had not given away Phoebe's hiding place to the demon.

'You were trying to think of Phoebe or sister? Right?' Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

'Try sis. That will rhyme with miss. 'Please take me to the person that I miss',' began Phoebe. 'And that could go with 'That just so happens to be my sis'. How does that sound?'

'Perfect,' said Prue. 'I will be back with reinforcements in a tick, little sis.'

Everything went dark around Prue. She opened her eyes to see Piper looking down at her.

'Where did you go this time?' asked Piper.

'I got a little help from the creative member of our family,' said Prue. 'Okay, repeat what I say.'

'_Please take us to the person that we miss,_

_That just so happens to be our sis._'

Prue and Piper appeared right in front of the huge red demon.

Piper screamed and the demon smiled, grabbing hold of Piper.

Prue used her telekinesis to throw the demon against the cave wall. As the demon fell backwards, he dropped Piper.

'Phoebe's not here! The spell did not work!' shouted Piper.

Phoebe came running out from behind the rock.

'I am here!' Phoebe shouted.

The demon stood back up. He had not been injured by Prue's attack. He snarled.

'Thank you, little witch,' he said to Phoebe. 'Thank you for bringing other witches. Now I can kill three instead of one.'

'I am getting tired of the number of demons who have decided that they are the ones who are going to kill us!' said Prue, rolling her eyes. 'You can't all do it. There are only three of us to about a bazillion demons that make this claim.'

Piper flicked her hands at the demon. A puff of smoke erupted on his shoulder but quickly dissipated.

'Why won't you blow up?' she said.

'Ha! You think you can vanquish the mighty Belthazor!' shouted the demon.

'What do we do?' squeaked Piper.

'Well, he is not the guy who released our powers,' said Phoebe. 'I kind of found that out when he grabbed me and I had a vision of his future.'

'What did you see?' asked Prue.

'I am not telling you,' said Phoebe, looking all serious. 'However, I can tell you that he is not the demon we came down here to face.'

Prue nodded. 'Then if we cannot defend ourselves against him, we will run. We do not have enough time to try and win this fight. A demon or warlock released our powers, Paige is absent, and Locky is missing. Those are our main concerns.'

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

Belthazor was slowly approaching them.

'I can try and think up a spell which will take us to the guy that released our powers,' said Phoebe.

Prue nodded. 'Think one up. Me and Piper will try and hold him off until you do.'

'Are we not going to find Locky first?' said Piper. She blew up a rock that Prue had moved over Belthazor's head by telekinesis.

'We can find Locky afterwards,' said Prue, moving another rock towards Belthazor. 'He has no powers, so it is best we face our enemy without Locky there.'

'I have an idea for a spell,' smiled Phoebe.

'You lead and we will repeat after you then,' said Prue. Piper nodded in support.

'_We three know who we want to find,_

_Take us to the unkind,_

_The one who our powers did unbind,_

_Will now face us three refined._'

A tornado like plume of dust began to appear around the three sisters.

As the sisters disappeared from Belthazor's sight, the demon heard Phoebe say, 'Bye Cole. Start law school soon, and then we will get a chance to meet again in around twelve years!'

Belthazor was confused as to how the youngest witch knew of his human half's name, and as to what she meant by starting law school.

Prue and Piper were about to ask Phoebe what she had meant, but their attention was distracted by the person whom they found standing before them.

**A/N:** Yes, I had to have Cole appear in it, well, Belthazor anyway. And yes, Phoebe did see their future together, hence why she was nice to him. However just to clear things up, she only saw that they would be together, not all the nasty stuff before they dated, or all the nasty season four and season five events concerning Cole. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **An earlier than normal update because I left such a nasty cliff hanger at the end of chapter ten. Okay, so heads up on a whole bunch of their more advanced powers showing up in this chapter: Prue's advanced telekinesis, Phoebe's empathy, and Paige glamours!

**Anni**, I wonder if you guessed right as to who it was. Don't worry. Paige's disappearance will be explained.

**Charmed11**, :) Are you psychic or something? Read this chapter and you will see why I asked that. I already had some empathy power appearance planned for this chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews for chapter ten!

**Chapter 11**

'Phoebe, please tell me your spell did not work,' said Piper, staring at the figure that stood in front of them.

'I am new to this,' said Phoebe. 'How am I supposed to know?'

'It can't have worked. If it did, that would mean…' began Prue.

The figure in front of them interrupted her. 'That would mean I was evil? Yes, yes, it would. Let's let Piper decide, shall we?'

Piper gulped. 'L-l-locky? What's going on?'

Phoebe's spell had sent the three sisters to Locky. They were still in the underworld, but the atmosphere seemed to have become more menacing than it previously was.

Locky cackled.

Prue stood between her sisters and Locky. She was prepared to attack him if he made any sudden moves towards her little sisters.

'You are a bit young for a demon, aren't you?' said Prue.

'I am not a demon,' said Locky. 'I am a warlock, and my name is not even Locky.'

'Locky… You mean it is short for 'warlock'?' said Phoebe.

'That seems so obvious now,' said Prue, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

'At least we won't make that mistake ever again,' said Phoebe. 'Like if we ever came across a demon with the last name 'D'mon'. We would never be that stupid.' Phoebe rolled her eyes.

'Besides, warlocks are supposed to be really old too,' said Prue, looking Locky up and down.

'Well, I was born a warlock, and gained great power at a young age. What can I say? I am a fast learner,' said Locky sneering. 'How are you liking your new found powers, girls?'

'Well, what can I say, Locky? I am a fast learner too,' Prue said. The caves around them began to crumble and the floor began to tremble as Prue raised her arms.

'Prue! How are you doing that?' said Phoebe, frightened.

'I… I think my telekinesis has gone through a hasty advancement,' said Prue smiling. The next bit, Prue said to Locky, 'No one uses my little sister and gets away with it.'

Piper was just sitting and watching this all happen. She was too shocked to talk. The boy she had fallen for had turned out to be a warlock. This was so unlikely a thing to happen – and it would probably never happen again – but Piper just could not shake away the feelings. She wanted to just curl up in bed, and wake up to find that this had all been a dream.

The ground was now shaking violently and although the cave was raining with rocks, Prue was somehow managing to deflect any rocks away from her sisters and herself.

'Piper, it might be an idea if you freeze Locky,' said Phoebe.

Piper did not reply.

Locky just stood there. The falling rocks did not seem to cause him any pain. 'I do not see any reason to start throwing energy balls at you girls just yet. You are no threat to me,' he laughed.

'Phoebe, Piper does not have to do anything,' said Prue. 'I know what it is like to feel how she feels.'

'Prue, this is not the time to open up about Andy,' said Phoebe.

'I am just telling you not to force Piper to do anything!' said Prue.

'Prue! Piper! Stop it! I can feel your anger and your heart break!' said Phoebe, tears forming. 'I don't know what to do!'

'Ha! This is just so interesting to watch,' said Locky. 'The three of you are getting to the advanced stages of your powers so fast. Sounds like one of your powers is empathy, Phoebe. Now that's a difficult power to control.'

Prue shut her eyes and her astral projection appeared next to Phoebe and Piper while her original body continued to cause the floor to tremble and make rocks fly everywhere.

'Prue, you managed to astral project without collapsing,' smiled Phoebe through her tears.

Prue nodded. 'Phoebe, try and calm down, and I will too,' said Prue.

'I can't Prue,' said Phoebe. 'I can feel everything. I can feel your pain, your heart break, your anger. I can feel Piper's shock, her pain, her suppressed rage. I can feel Locky's evil, his hatred, his desire for power. It is too much Prue.'

Prue took Phoebe's hand. 'Look at me Phoebe. Try and feel for the good things. Try and feel for my love for you and Piper. Try and feel for my happiness at having spent such an exciting two days with my two little sisters, and feel my determination to save you two from Locky, and get out of here and back to Paige, wherever she may be.'

Prue hugged Phoebe. Prue squinted at Piper's stationary body, telekinetically pulling Piper over to them into the hug. Prue smiled at herself, she was now able to use her power of telekinesis while in astral form too.

'Piper, I am here for you, so is Phoebe,' said Prue. 'We are going to get out of here, and then we are going to find out what happened to Paige. We need you though. You do not have to do anything. I just want to know that you are okay.'

Piper blinked, and looked at her two sisters who were hugging her. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

The three sisters stood up, holding hands.

Prue's real self still stood in between them and Locky. Prue's real self was still causing the cave to fall apart.

'Piper, would you like to…' began the real Prue.

'…do the honours of freezing Locky?' finished astral Prue.

Piper nodded. She held her hands up about to freeze Locky.

'You might want to know what I have done with Paige before you freeze me,' Locky said with a nasty grin on his face.

'You can't bargain like that with us, Locky,' said Prue.

Piper froze Locky and then unfroze just his head.

'This is a little trick me and Piper came up with when we faced another demon on our way here,' said Prue.

The real Prue stopped destroying the cave with her advanced telekinesis. Astral Prue approached Locky, while the real Prue took both her sisters' hands.

'Tell us then,' said astral Prue. 'Where is Paige?'

'I needed to make sure that Paige could not orb you out of the underworld to safety when you found out about me,' said Locky. 'I found her in the manor, copying out that spell for you… I threw an energy ball at her. It was only powerful enough to knock her out, although I could have killed her if I wanted to. When she wakes up she will find herself unable to leave the confines of the crystal circle around her. The only reason I did not kill her is because I am still trying to figure out how she is connected to you.'

'I thought she was our white lighter,' squeaked Phoebe.

Locky laughed. 'I could sense that she is also half witch, even if those powers have not yet shown themselves.'

'Well, Paige is safe enough up there, as long as we vanquish you now!' said astral Prue.

Astral Prue raised her arms and rocks begans to rain down from the cave ceiling directly onto Locky.

'Rocks will never hurt me,' Locky laughed.

Locky's body suddenly unfroze and he threw an energy ball through astral Prue. As astral Prue disappeared, the real Prue buckled over with the pain. Piper and Phoebe kept hold of her hands for support.

'I'm okay,' Prue assured her worried sisters through deep breaths, before standing upright again.

'You think that hurt, Prue?' said Locky, advancing on the sisters. 'That will not hurt one bit compared to seeing your sisters die, and then having an energy ball go through the real you too.'

Prue tightened her grip on both her sisters' hands, and she got ready to defend her sisters from the approaching warlock.

Back at the manor, Grams appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen. She had been unsuccessful in finding her granddaughters in the underworld.

She saw Leo frozen in his seat at the kitchen table.

'Could this mean..?' Grams thought, thinking back to the last time she had seen someone frozen like that. 'It can't be.'

Grams muttered a short spell and Leo unfroze, completing his yawn. He suddenly noticed Grams and jumped.

'I did not know you were back, Ms. Halliwell,' said Leo.

'Leo, what time is it?' Grams asked him bitterly.

Leo looked at his watch and said confidently, 'Eight in the morning. Why?'

Grams shook her head. Leo was confused and then noticed it was dark outside.

'Was there a time glitch again?' asked Leo.

'I think it may be something else…' said Grams. 'It is not possible though…'

Leo followed Grams into the foyer. Grams stopped when she saw Andy standing frozen in the foyer.

'What did that to him?' asked Leo, confused.

'Not what or who. The question is how,' said Grams.

Grams remembered seeing Andy frozen in the foyer ten or eleven years earlier. It was a time before she had bound her granddaughters' powers. She remembered seeing the future Prue, Piper, and Phoebe appear on that day. They were the reason Patty had consented to bind the young Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's powers: to keep them safe from demons and warlocks.

'How?' asked Leo. 'What do you mean?'

'My granddaughters. They somehow have their powers back,' said Grams. 'Piper did this. She was the one who had the power to freeze, like her mother did.'

'A binding spell is powerful,' said Leo. 'It can't just have worn off. It can only have been removed by you or by a powerful evil force.'

'Orb Andy home before he unfreezes and then meet me in the attic,' said Grams.

Leo nodded and orbed away with Andy.

Grams found the attic door open and entered. Someone was lying unconscious in the middle of a circle of crystals. Grams approached them slowly.

'Phoebe?' said Grams.

The girl in the middle of the crystal circle groaned, rubbing her head. Her head was throbbing.

'Phoebe? Who trapped you in a circle of crystals?' asked Grams.

'Phoebe?' said the girl. 'My name's not Phoebe.'

The girl's appearance suddenly changed. It was now Piper sitting in the middle of the circle. The girl had not noticed this change occur.

'Why did you call me Phoebe?' the girl asked.

'Why are you pretending to be Piper now? Are you a morphing demon?' said Grams angrily. 'No wonder! My girls probably decided to trap you inside this crystal circle and get as far away from you as possible! They are smart girls.'

'If you know I am not Pippy, then why did you call me that? I am not pretending to be the Halliwell sisters, and I am not a demon,' said Paige. 'The Halliwells are your girls? Are you the grandmother that they mentioned?'

Paige stood up to walk towards Grams, but as she reached outside the perimeter of the crystals, she received a shock that threw her back to the ground.

'What was that?' Paige groaned.

Paige stood back up slowly and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. For some reason she looked exactly like Piper.

Leo orbed into the attic. Leo watched as who he thought was Piper morph into someone he did not recognise.

Paige saw herself change form in the mirror. She now looked like herself again, but why didn't she before?

'Ms. Halliwell, why is there a white lighter trapped in between crystals?' Leo asked.

'She is a white lighter?' said Grams.

'She just glamoured. I can also sense that she… she is half witch…' said Leo. 'How can that be possible?'

'I am half witch too?' said Paige astonished.

'Who are you and why are you trapped in our attic?' said Grams. Grams was impatient. She wanted to know what was going on.

'My name is Paige,' began Paige. 'I got my powers today and then I met Prue, Pippy, and Phoebe. And then I met Locky. He turned out to be mean because when I came back here to get a spell for Prue, he knocked me out. I managed to orb the bit of paper back to Prue in the underworld though before I went unconscious.'

'You got your powers when the sisters' powers were unbound?' said Leo quizzically.

'My granddaughters are in the underworld?' said Grams. 'I could not find them though.'

'Why would the unbinding spell affect this girl?' Leo asked Grams as he moved the crystals out of the circular pattern to free Paige.

'Paige, darling,' said Grams. 'Who are your parents?'

Leo held his hand against Paige's bruised head. His hand glowed and Paige's head healed.

'I live with my mum and dad, but they adopted me,' said Paige. 'I do not know who my real family are.'

Grams nodded. 'That's nice, dear,' said Grams.

Leo stood up and whispered to Grams, 'So do you know who she is?'

'Yes,' replied Grams.

'Who is she then?'

'I promised someone that I would not tell,' said Grams in a stern tone.

Leo frowned.

'We need to find the girls now,' said Grams. 'Leo, you are coming with me to the underworld. Paige, you can accompany us, but only because I may need you to orb the girls away from the danger. That way Leo and I can stay behind in the underworld to sort things out. Okay, dear?'

Paige nodded. 'Locky is mean. He deserves to be fang-squished!'

'Fang-squished?' said Grams.

'I think she means vanquished,' laughed Leo.

Grams, Leo, and Paige orbed into a tunnel in the underworld.

'Can you sense the girls?' asked Grams.

Leo shook his head. 'It's too faint but they are definitely down there.'

Paige had a huge grin on her face. 'I can sense them!'

'Paige, would you mind orbing us to them?' asked Grams.

Back in Locky's lair, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were backing away from Locky.

'The Power of Three…' muttered Phoebe.

'The Power of Three?' said Piper. Then she remembered the inscription. 'Prue! The Power of Three! Maybe that is a spell!'

'The Power of Three!' said Prue. 'Piper, Pheebs! You two are just brilliant!'

'The Power of Three will set us free!' said Prue. 'Piper, Pheebs, join in.'

'The Power of Three will set us free!' they said together.

'The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!'

Locky screamed and disintegrated into ash.

'Girls!'

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned around to see Grams, Leo, and Paige had appeared behind them.

Piper ran up to Grams and hugged her.

'How much of that did you see?' asked Prue.

'We saw you say 'The Power of Three' spell which vanquished the warlock,' said Grams.

'Shall we go back to the manor before any more demons come looking for the Charmed Ones?' said Leo.

Grams agreed.

Paige orbed back to the attic with Piper and Paige, while Leo orbed back with Grams and Prue.

When they arrived in the attic, Grams turned to Paige.

'Paige, dear, you are going to have to go back home for now, but I need you to return tomorrow morning, okay?' said Grams.

Paige smiled. 'That's great! That means I get to see Prue, Pippy, and Phoebe again tomorrow! Bye Prue! Bye Pippy! Bye Pheebs!'

'See you tomorrow, Paige,' said Prue. 'It was fun meeting you.'

'Bye bye Paige,' said Piper. 'Maybe you could start calling me Piper soon?'

'Er, no,' giggled Paige.

'Bye PJ Paige,' said Phoebe.

Paige orbed out of the attic.

Prue took Piper and Phoebe's hands and turned to leave the attic.

'Where do you think you are going?' asked Grams.

'To bed. The three of us have not slept in two days,' said Prue. 'I think we deserve some sleep.'

Grams smiled. 'Of course, dear. Leo and I will be up here discussing what to do about your powers if you decide you need us.'

Prue went into her bedroom. Piper and Phoebe went into their shared bedroom. Ten minutes later, Prue had changed into her pyjamas but could not sleep. Something was bothering her. She entered Piper and Phoebe's room.

'Piper, Pheebs. Are you awake still?' whispered Prue.

Piper and Phoebe were in their pyjamas and lying in their own beds but they were both wide awake.

Prue sat down on the bedroom floor, resting her back up against the wardrobe. Piper and Phoebe got out of their beds and sat down on the floor to either side of Prue. Piper rested her head on Prue's shoulder. Phoebe hugged Prue's arm.

'Do you think Grams is going to take away our powers?' said Prue.

**A/N: **A few references season one references in there. Some for irony purposes: such as Piper is never dating a warlock again (cough Jeremy cough); and they will never be tricked by such an obvious fake name (cough Jade D'mon cough). Plus a general reference to the _That 70's Show_ episode. Locky may be vanquished but the story is not finished yet. What is it that Grams and Leo are discussing? Will Grams take away the sisters' powers? Why does Grams want Paige to come back? The answers to these should be in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! More Prue and Andy scenes in this chapter!

**Rouge**, Sorry to disappoint you but there are only a few more chapters left.

**Charmed11**, I also found it annoying in the later seasons how their answer to most demon attacks was Piper blowing them up. Unfortunately due to the direction the story is going in, Piper and Phoebe do not get the chance to gain as much control as Prue has.

**Chapter 12**

Phoebe clung to Prue tighter as she asked this. Piper picked her head up to look at her eldest sister.

'I don't know,' said Piper. 'She bound them once, didn't she?'

'Do we want to keep them though?' said Phoebe. 'I don't know if I like being able to feel your emotions. Prue: I can feel your pride, your determination, your anger, your heart break… Piper: I share your stress, your worry, and your pain over Locky's betrayal. I can sense Grams' frustration and stubbornness from here, even though she is up in the attic. And I am aware of Leo's emotions too. And… Hang on, I can sense a fifth person.'

Phoebe let go of Prue's arm. She stood up and walked to the bedroom window. She drew back the curtains, opened the window, and popped her head out.

'Pheebs, what are you doing?' asked Prue.

'Are you looking for Prue? She is in here,' Phoebe called out the window.

Prue and Piper ran over to the window and stuck their heads outside. Clinging to the drain pipe was Andy. Prue's bedroom was next door to Piper and Phoebe's bedroom. It was evident that Andy had been knocking at Prue's bedroom window, wanting Prue to let him in.

'Andy, what are you doing here?' asked Prue.

'I need to talk to you, Prue,' said Andy.

Andy reached out his hand so as Prue could help him into Piper's and Phoebe's room via the open window. Usually, Prue would not be able to take Andy's weight so easily, but she used her telekinesis to help herself pull Andy in.

Once inside, Andy looked at Prue. 'Do you mind if we take this conversation to somewhere more private?'

Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe. 'Do you two mind if we postpone our conversation about you-know-what until I have finished talking to Andy?'

Piper and Phoebe smiled. 'Go ahead,' said Piper.

Prue and Andy went into Prue's bedroom.

'Prue, I never meant to end it with you,' said Andy.

'But you did,' said Prue.

The wall between Prue's room and Piper and Phoebe's room was relatively thin, so although she could not hear what they were saying, she could hear hushed talking. She wanted to know what the two younger Halliwell sisters were discussing, but she also wanted to hear what Andy had to say. If only she could be in two places at once – Oh, hang on, she _could_ be in two places at once.

'I know I did Prue, but I was wrong,' said Andy. 'Let me explain.'

'You were definitely wrong, Andy,' said Prue. 'Go ahead and explain.'

'My dad has been transferred to Portland,' said Andy. 'He won't be working at San Francisco police station anymore.'

'Why does that mean we should not see each other?' asked Prue, thinking that she knew where this was going.

'You already can tell why, Prue,' said Andy. 'I am moving away with my dad.'

Prue stared at Andy. Her best friend, her childhood friend, her on-and-off boyfriend who had always lived within walking distance was going to be leaving town.

'Are you missing the end of high school?' asked Prue.

Andy sighed. 'I will finish this semester, but during the holidays, I will leave. I wanted to break up with you now to make it easier for when I have to leave in a few months. That's why I broke up with you. Then I realised that I could not just do that to you. Not without an explanation. And Prue, I don't want to break up with you. Not right now. Not ever.'

Prue shook her head. Her eyes were beginning to tear. She quickly wiped them dry with the back of her hand before Andy could see her moment of weakness.

'Andy. I don't know what to say,' said Prue. 'When we broke up the other day, I never expected this to be the reason. Is there no way that you could stay in San Francisco?'

'I am sorry, Prue,' said Andy. 'I have to leave with my dad. I cannot stay. I have a guaranteed place in the police training college in Portland. My dad and my granddad were both in the police force. I cannot pass up the offer.'

'I am going to miss you,' said Prue. She knew as well as Andy did that they would never last if they tried out a long distance relationship. They were best off just being friends.

'We still have the rest of this semester together,' said Andy. 'Do you want to spend it as a couple while we still can?'

'I guess it will be easier for us to try and spend the rest of this semester just as friends,' said Prue.

Andy nodded and leaned in to hug Prue. Prue embraced Andy. The two of them kissed.

Ten minutes earlier when Prue had remembered that she _could_ be in two places at once, she had astral projected into Piper and Phoebe's room.

Prue had astral projected into the dark unlit shadowy corner of the room. Piper and Phoebe did not notice her appear. Astral Prue remained silent. She did not want Piper or Phoebe to know she was there. Piper and Phoebe were mid-way through conversation.

'Pheebs, stop assuming things,' said Piper. 'I doubt Prue is going to tell Andy that she is a witch.'

Astral Prue was surprised at this conversation choice. She personally had not thought about discussing the secret with Andy. She and Andy were currently (considering they were still having their conversation in the next room) too engrossed on the topic of their relationship status for Prue to think about the secret she was now keeping from him.

'It's just I can sense so much tension coming from the room next door,' said Phoebe. 'What if Prue told him and he is taking it badly?'

'Phoebe, calm down,' said Piper. 'Remember, I am the one who is the worrier in the family. Prue is the stubborn one, and you are supposed to be the relaxed one.'

'It is kind of hard to relax when I can sense everyone else's emotions,' said Phoebe.

Astral Prue suddenly wondered why Phoebe had not sensed her astral self's presence. Maybe Phoebe was too distracted by the stress being caused by her power.

Piper hugged her little sister to try and comfort her. Phoebe suddenly took a deep breath in. Piper released her little sister who was currently unaware of her surroundings.

'Pheebs?' said Piper.

Phoebe breathed out and started to blink again.

'Premonition?' asked Piper.

Phoebe nodded. 'I saw… I can't have… Piper, I do not like these powers…'

'What did you see?' said Piper, worried.

'Stop worrying!' shouted Phoebe. 'You are making this worse for me!'

'Oops, sorry,' said Piper. 'What did you see?'

'I don't want to say…' said Phoebe.

'Are we about to be attacked by another demon?' asked Piper, tensing up.

'No,' said Phoebe. 'Please just don't ask.'

Piper calmed down and nodded. 'Okay.' Then she added in a lower tone, 'Do you think Grams is going to take away our powers?'

Phoebe shrugged and asked 'Do you want her to?'

Piper shrugged and said 'Do I want to always be either freezing or almost blowing up family and friends? Do I want to always be on alert for demon attacks?'

'Do I always want to be seeing the future?' added Phoebe. 'Do I forever want to feel other people's emotions? Do I want to be in fear of defying gravity?'

The two sisters sat in silence staring blankly in front of them. Astral Prue could tell that neither of them wanted to keep their powers. Maybe if they were older, and the situation had been different, and the powers had occurred more gradually over time, they would have thought differently. If the powers had come slower, and the sisters had had time to develop the powers before the powers advanced, then things may have been different.

Astral Prue sighed. She was starting to enjoy her powers and would love to keep them. The things she could do with her powers… There were so many options. However, it seemed to be an all or nothing deal. As part of the Power of Three, either all three of them could have their powers, or none of them could.

Astral Prue disappeared and rejoined the real Prue while she was in the middle of kissing Andy.

Andy and Prue finished their kiss and released each other.

The two stood in silence.

Andy coughed to clear his throat. 'I better leave via your window and the drain pipe so as your Grams does not catch me here. I don't want to get you into trouble.' Then after another pause, Andy said 'Friends?'

Prue nodded. 'Friends.'

Once Andy had left, Prue sighed and slumped herself onto her bedroom floor, her back leaning up against the wall beneath the window. She had just made two difficult decisions simultaneously.

Difficult decision number one: Her and Andy's relationship was over, and they were just going to be friends until he left. They only had the rest of the semester before he would be gone. Difficult decision number two: If Grams was going to rebind their powers, Prue was not going to argue because it was what her sisters' wanted.

Prue looked up as her bedroom door creaked open. Piper and Phoebe peered in.

'Prue?' said Piper.

'We heard your window close a few minutes ago,' said Phoebe.

'Can we come in?' Piper asked.

Prue nodded. Piper and Phoebe entered and sat either side of Prue.

'Sorry Pheebs,' said Prue, realising that she was probably making Phoebe feel as bad as Prue felt due to Phoebe's empathy powers.

'It's okay,' said Phoebe.

'So are you and Andy..?' began Piper, but she did not know where to finish.

'We are going to be friends and that's it,' said Prue.

Neither Piper nor Phoebe knew whether it would be rude to ask why. Prue realised this so continued.

'Andy is moving to Portland at the end of this semester,' said Prue. 'We have ended our relationship now in order to make the whole thing easier for the two of us when we finally have to part ways.'

Phoebe smiled at this news.

'Phoebe!' shouted Piper. 'That's not good news!'

'Sorry,' said Phoebe. 'You know I had a premonition?'

Piper nodded. Prue remained silent. She had known that Phoebe had had one, but the two of them had not been aware of her presence in the room earlier.

'Well, my premonition was of an older Andy being killed by a demon in our living room,' said Phoebe.

Prue and Piper gasped.

'I know…' said Phoebe, feeling their pain at hearing the news. 'That can't happen now though. You said Andy is leaving soon. This means he cannot possibly be in the manor when he is older!'

Prue and Piper thought this through, and decided to think positively, that the vision could never happen now. Andy would be safe.

Piper and Phoebe hugged their eldest sister. The three sisters spoke no more that evening and fell asleep.

Prue woke up first. Her room was full of day light now. Piper was still asleep. Her head was leaning on Prue's shoulder, so Prue decided it was best not to get up just yet. She did not want to wake Piper up. Phoebe was fast asleep curled in a ball on the floor next to Prue.

Prue looked at her watch. It was ten in the morning. She was surprised Grams had not come into wake them up yet. Then again, Grams probably understood that they needed their rest after what they had been through.

A swirl of blue orbs appeared, quickly followed by the appearance of Paige.

Prue put her finger to her lips, gesturing towards the two sleeping Halliwells. Paige understood and remained quiet.

Using her telekinesis, Prue moved the sleeping Piper onto Prue's bed.

Now that she was able to stand up without waking Piper, Prue took Paige's hand and quietly left the room. Prue took Paige into Piper and Phoebe's room. They sat down on Piper's bed.

'Did you get a good sleep?' asked Prue.

Paige nodded with a cheery smile. 'Yeah. I found out about another power I have. When I came down for breakfast, my mum started asking whether I was better and then I started telling her I was. She took hold of my hand, so I held her other hand – the one which I did not know was burnt. I think I saw a glow. She suddenly moved her hand away saying she had burnt it while cooking breakfast. Then she looked at her hand and realised it was absolutely fine!'

'You can heal?' asked Prue.

Paige grinned. 'I think it is another white lighter power.'

Prue laughed. 'Do you like your powers then?'

Paige nodded. 'I want to keep them and my witch powers too.'

'Witch powers?' said Prue. 'You are a witch?'

'That Leo man, he said I am half-witch, half-white lighter,' said Paige.

'So then we were wrong. Your connection to us cannot be that you are our white lighter,' said Prue.

'Your Grams knows what it is, but she refused to tell Leo,' said Paige. 'Do you think they want to get rid of our powers?'

Prue sighed. Like Prue, Paige was also partial to the idea of staying witches. Paige was somehow something to do with the Power of Three, but Prue just could not see how a fourth unrelated person would fit into a power intended for three sisters.

'Yes,' said Prue.

'Can we stop her?' said Paige, frowning.

'I would,' said Prue, hesitating. 'However, I have to keep my little sisters safe. They are safer without powers and without the possibility of demons attacking everyday.'

Paige sighed unhappily but accepted this. Prue was happy to see that Paige was mature enough to understand. She seemed more mature than Phoebe.

Prue and Paige both jumped as some glass in the room next door was heard shattering, followed by a cry.

Paige grabbed Prue's hand, orbing the two of them into Prue's bedroom.

Piper was sitting upright on Prue's bed. The mirror that was part of Prue's dressing table was in pieces. Phoebe was gradually floating down to the floor from the ceiling.

'I am so sorry Prue,' said Piper. 'I woke up. I did not know where I was and I saw something move and held my hands up and the mirror exploded.'

'What did you see move?' said Prue.

'It was her reflection!' said Phoebe grumpily.

Phoebe tended to be grumpy when she first woke up in the morning, especially when someone else woke her up.

'I did not mean to wake you up,' said Piper.

'Why were you in the air?' Paige asked Phoebe.

'Oh, hi PJ Paige, I did not see you there,' said Phoebe, smiling, as her feet touched the ground. 'Piper's attack on the mirror woke me up, I literally jumped at the sound.'

'I am not wearing my pyjamas anymore, Pheebs. I have normal clothes on now,' said Paige. 'You can stop calling me that.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'You will _always_ be PJ Paige to me.'

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

'Come in,' said Prue.

Leo entered the room. 'I would have orbed straight in, but that seemed a little inappropriate. Your Grams and I were sorting something out in the attic when we heard a crash. Is everything okay? No demons? No warlocks?'

'No. Just Piper's reflection,' said Phoebe.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige giggled. Piper rolled her eyes.

Leo spotted Paige in the room. 'Welcome back Paige.'

'Hello Leo,' said Paige. 'I have healing powers now.'

'Wow, that is a difficult power to master,' said Leo. 'So of your white lighter powers, you can now orb, glamour, and heal? And then you can telekinetically orb things which must be part of your witch powers right?'

Paige nodded.

Leo's expression was one of thought as he said, 'Hmm… And you have never experienced white lighter powers before? Even if your witch powers were bound, your white lighter powers should have always been active.'

Paige shrugged.

'Maybe the spell that unbound your powers has made your white lighter powers become more lively,' said Leo.

Leo directed his next sentence to all four girls.

'If you four want to head down for breakfast, I can whip some food up for you.'

'I am still full from the breakfast I had at home,' said Paige. 'Have you got any lollies?'

Leo laughed. 'You will have to ask Prue, Piper, or Phoebe that. I do not live here so I would not know.'

'Leo, go upstairs and continue your work with Grams,' said Piper. 'I can make breakfast for Prue, Phoebe, and myself.'

Leo smiled, said 'I won't argue with the chef', and orbed to the attic.

'You three want to take the quick way to the kitchen?' asked Paige.

'Thanks but no thanks, Paige,' said Phoebe. 'Orbing makes me kind of queasy still and I want to be able to keep my breakfast down.'

Prue and Piper agreed.

'Fair enough,' said Paige. 'Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg!' Paige orbed to the kitchen.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged looks.

'We are not as childish as to race to the kitchen, are we?' said Prue smiling.

'No. We are more mature than that,' said Piper, trying to hide a smirk.

'Yeah. We can all be civilised, and walk to the kitchen together,' said Phoebe, her eyes shifting between her sisters and the door.

The three sisters exited Prue's bedroom. Suddenly all three of them broke into a run.

Prue was in front. She obstructed Piper and Phoebe's path by moving a table telekinetically in their way. Phoebe used her levitation skills to avoid the table and speed up her descent of the stairs.

As the three sisters reached the foyer area, Phoebe was in front, Prue was not far behind, and Piper was currently in last place.

Phoebe flew into the closed kitchen door expecting to push it open as she did so. She could not though. The door would not budge. Prue slowed down, noticing that Phoebe could not open the door.

Prue and Phoebe looked around at Piper.

'Piper,' they said.

'What?' said Piper, trying to look innocent. She was unable to hide her grin.

'Please unfreeze the door,' said Phoebe with a smile.

'You think I froze it?' said Piper, trying to stop herself from laughing.

'Of course you did,' said Prue laughing. Then Prue added mischievously 'It is not like me or Phoebe used our powers to cheat.'

'Cheat at what?' said Piper not-so-innocently. 'We are not racing remember. We just all happen to really want to get to the kitchen.'

The three of them were laughing by now at their attempts to act casual about the fun little competition that was going on between them.

'Oh, of course we are not,' said Prue jokingly.

Piper had made her way to the door and stuck her hands out, unfreezing it.

Piper pushed it open and entered the kitchen, closely followed by Prue.

In the kitchen, they were greeted by Paige, who had already found the Halliwell's stash of sweets.

'Looks like Pheebs is the rotten egg,' said Prue.

'We were never playing, remember?' said Phoebe. She was now in a strop at having lost the game. She did not take losing very well.

Piper made some omelettes up for her two sisters and herself. The Halliwell's and Paige ate their breakfast and sweets quietly at the table.

Leo orbed into the kitchen.

'Are you girls ready to come up to the attic?' he asked. 'Your Grams and I are ready for you to come up now.'

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all exchanged looks. They all had the feeling that they knew what was coming next.

**A/N: **So there was some sisterly discussion, some Prue and Andy talk, and more Paige. I hoped you liked it. I know the canon Phoebe of ten years later loves the idea of being a witch, but I think that if she had gotten her empathy powers in the pilot, she would not have taken the idea of being a witch as well as she did. Which is why little Phoebe does not want to keep the powers. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

**Carameldip18**, Unfortunately because I want this to end up fitting in with the canon timeline I won't be doing that. This is mostly likely going to be the penultimate chapter.

**Chapter 13**

In the attic, Grams was standing by the book stand that held the Book of Shadows and a big cauldron pot sat in the middle of the room with steam bubbling from it.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood quietly by the doorway, peering in from outside of the attic. Only Prue was brave enough to venture further into the attic to look at the contents of the pot.

'Morning Grams,' said Prue.

Grams looked up from the Book of Shadows.

'Good morning Prudence,' said Grams. 'Good morning Piper, Phoebe, Paige.'

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige mumbled 'Good morning' back to Grams.

The attic door suddenly closed on it's own (Prue's telekinesis). Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could be heard trying to open it from the other side, but Prue was pretty sure she could keep it shut telekinetically while speaking to Grams.

'Grams, we need to talk,' said Prue.

'Prudence, it is rude to shut the door on your sisters like that,' said Grams. She was looking down at the Book of Shadows again.

'Grams, look at me,' said Prue. 'I need to know who Paige is – why is she connected to me, Piper, and Phoebe?'

Grams sighed and looked at Prue.

'Prudence, Paige is your half-sister.'

'What?' said Prue, utterly perplexed. Of all the explanations she had been expecting, that definitely was not it.

'Patty is her mother, she just has a different father to you three,' Grams confirmed.

The kafuffle from outside the attic had stopped. Paige orbed into the room with Piper and Phoebe.

'Why did you shut the door on us, Prue?' moaned Phoebe.

'I told Pippy to just blow it up, but she refused to,' said Paige.

Prue stared open mouthed at the brunette little girl who was actually her sister. Now that she knew this, Prue was connecting many of Paige's features and traits to those of the Halliwells.

'Can you three leave the room a second, please?' said Prue. 'I really need to talk to Grams _alone_.'

'No,' said Piper. 'We deserve to know.'

Paige nodded. 'What Pippy said.'

Phoebe could sense Prue's emotions, and realised how serious her older sister was being.

'Piper, Paige. It's not often I agree with Prue,' began Phoebe, amidst gasps of surprise from Grams, Prue, Piper, and Paige. 'We should leave. Grams and Prue need to talk.'

Prue allowed the door to swing open with her mind. Phoebe left the attic, followed by a reluctant Piper and Paige. The door swung shut behind them.

'Grams, why did we not know we had another sister?' asked Prue.

'I kept it a secret for your mother,' said Grams. 'We were worried that if Paige staid, your destiny as the Charmed Ones may never be able to happen. We had to give her away.'

'Who's her father? If she is half-witch, and that's our half, then her father must be a white lighter,' said Prue. 'It's not Leo, is it?'

Leo was the only white lighter Prue knew which is why his name was the first to pop into her head.

Grams let out a laugh and shook her head. 'Oh, dear, of course not! Paige's father used to be your mother's assigned white lighter. They fell in love.'

Prue listened as Grams told her the story of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder.

When Grams had finished, Prue allowed the attic door to open. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked in.

'Piper, Phoebe. Don't ask why, but Grams has just told me something really important,' said Prue. 'Paige, you are our little sister.'

Paige looked bewildered but happy at this news. Piper and Phoebe stared wide-eyed at Paige. Then the four sisters all hugged.

'Can Paige live with us now?' asked Phoebe.

'She has to stay with her adopted parents,' said Grams. 'We will talk about this later. First, I need you four to stand in a circle around the cauldron and hold hands.'

The four sisters did this. Although excited by the news of Paige being their sister, the four girls were back to being nervous again.

Grams started the ritual of binding their powers. It took around an hour, but by the end of it, the four sisters could feel that their powers had gone.

Prue felt as if the weight of telekinesis had been lifted from her mind. She felt a little dizzy from the loss of it, but she had not argued because she knew two of her sisters had wanted this to happen.

Piper felt a sudden ease. She suddenly knew that she did not have to worry about freezing things or blowing objects up by the subtle movement of her hands.

Phoebe felt like gravity had taken back over. Her mind felt clear of any threats of premonition. Most importantly of all, the only emotions she could feel were her own. The main feeling being relief.

Paige felt no different. She did have a feeling of a little more control over her white lighter abilities. Looking at the book shelf in the attic, Paige said 'Book' but no book materialised in her hand. That power no longer worked. She then attempted to orb to the other side of the attic. It worked. Paige could still sense the presence of her sisters. That white lighter ability remained intact. Leo had mentioned something about white lighters only being able to sense their charge's presence. She probably could only sense them because they were family though. Then Paige tried to glamour. She couldn't. Maybe it was too advanced an ability for her to make it work. And the healing: she had nothing to test it on, but she realised that it was also probably too advanced. She needed training.

'Where's Leo?' Paige asked Grams. 'Can he train me?'

Grams did not answer. She just said, 'Paige, please rejoin your sisters by the cauldron.'

Paige orbed back over to her sisters. She stood between Piper and Phoebe.

'Prue, take this mug, fill it with some of the cauldron contents. Take a sip from the mug. Then pass it along.'

Prue did this. She took a sip of the substance and felt a shiver down her spine. She passed the mug to Piper, who also trembled after she had drunk a little. Then Paige drank some, followed by an involuntary shudder. Paige passed the mug to Phoebe who looked at the mug.

'It looks and smells awful,' said Phoebe. 'Do I have to, Grams?'

Grams nodded.

'You have already bounded our powers though. Why do we need to drink this vile-looking stuff?' moaned Phoebe.

'Drink it!' said Grams. 'It is for your own good.'

'Grams…' Phoebe was about to argue some more, but then decided against it.

Phoebe took a mouthful of the substance and swallowed. She gagged a little but was then over taken a feeling of sudden coldness.

'Leo,' said Grams.

Leo orbed in.

'You can take Paige home now,' said Grams.

'I can take myself home,' said Paige.

Grams shook her head. 'The potion the four of you took is a memory wipe potion. You will forget anything magical that has occurred over the past few days.'

'What?' shouted Prue.

'I am doing it for the best,' said Grams. 'It is best if you do not remember.'

'Lying to us is for the best?' asked Prue, annoyed.

'Does this mean we will forget about Paige?' asked Piper.

Grams' sigh confirmed Piper's concern. They would forget about Paige, and Paige would forget all about them.

'Why would you do this to us?' shouted Prue. 'She is our sister!'

'You are not ready to be the Charmed Ones yet,' said Grams. 'The next time you fall asleep the potion will take full affect.'

'Then we won't sleep,' said Prue. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all agreed.

'Part of the potion's side effects are fatigue and drowsiness, which is why Leo will be orbing Paige home,' said Grams stubbornly.

Leo took the hint, and took Paige's hand. Paige began to struggle. 'I want to stay with my sisters!'

Leo orbed her home.

'Paige is just going to orb back here herself once Leo leaves her there!' shouted Phoebe.

'Paige is going to be feeling too tired to orb,' said Grams.

'How can you do this? She is our sister!' shouted Piper.

Prue stormed out of the attic into her bedroom and slammed her door. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, followed by the entrance of Piper and Phoebe.

Piper looked extremely drowsy, but she was trying to stay awake. She was supporting a sleepy-looking Phoebe into the room.

Prue yawned. 'Are you two going to join me in staying awake for as long as possible?'

Piper nodded. Phoebe's eyes had begun to close, so Piper quickly pinched Phoebe's nose, so as she became alert again.

Phoebe gasped for air by opening her mouth and then became slightly more alert again.

'Thanks,' said Phoebe as Piper released Phoebe's nose.

'No problem,' said Piper.

'We know we cannot stay awake forever,' said Prue, trying to keep her eyes open.

Piper nodded, trying to stay focused even though she felt so drowsy.

Prue made some hand gestures at a drawer in her desk. Then she remembered she no longer had her power of telekinesis.

'Phoebe, can you get some paper out of that desk drawer for me, please? And a pen too,' said Prue.

Phoebe did so for Prue, but very slowly, as she felt so tired.

As Phoebe passed Prue the paper, Prue said to her, 'I guess I win our bet.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'I may not have managed to learn astral projection before our powers were taken away, but you can no longer astral project either. I think that voids our wager.'

Prue laughed. 'Whatever Phoebe, if that is your way of admitting defeat.'

Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'I would argue, but I am too tired.'

Prue began to write down everything that had happened to them over the past few days.

'Great idea,' said Piper, in between two massive yawns.

As soon as Prue had finished writing everything they needed to remember, the piece of paper glowed and the writing vanished.

'What?' shouted Piper in disbelief.

'I think Grams may have performed a spell to make sure anything we write about the events of these past days vanishes,' said Prue. Prue's temper was rising.

'What if we tell someone else? Phone someone now and tell them everything, plus tell them about the memory erasing spell part, so as they know to remind us,' said Piper.

'I love the idea,' said Prue. 'Who could we trust with a secret like this though?'

Piper smiled. 'Andy.'

'No,' said Prue. 'I can't – he can't… We can't…'

'You would trust Andy with your life, wouldn't you?' said Piper.

'Yes, but after the conversation I had with him today… I cannot just dump this secret on him!' said Prue. 'Oh my gosh, do you think I will forget everything Andy has told me these last few days? If I go into school tomorrow, and I have forgotten everything, I am going to think he is still my boyfriend! That will mess everything up, considering we are meant to be trying to be just friends!'

Prue was panicking now, a sign of how tired she was.

'Prue, Grams said it will only erase the magical events from our minds,' said Piper.

'Phew,' said Prue. 'I cannot tell Andy this secret. It is too hard on him.'

'I understand,' said Piper. 'Phoebe has been really quiet…'

Prue and Piper turned to see Phoebe fast asleep on the floor.

'That's not good,' said Prue.

'Do you think if we wake her now, remind her of everything that has happened, and then go to sleep ourselves, she can then remind us of everything when we wake up?' said Piper.

'You are thinking far too much into this,' said Prue. 'Phoebe would never believe us if we did do that. And even if she did, there is no way I would believe her when I wake up. Think about it, Piper. If you woke up, not knowing magic existed, and Phoebe started telling you all about the adventures we have had over the past few days, wouldn't you think she had made it all up with her over-active imagination?'

Piper sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Prue stood up and got into her bed.

'Piper, I give up,' said Prue.

Piper stood up astounded. 'You never give up! You are Prudence Halliwell! Prudence Halliwell does not give up! She is too stubborn!'

'Prudence Halliwell is only stubborn over arguments she has a chance of winning. I cannot never go to sleep again, can I?' said Prue.

'I guess…' said Piper.

Prue was already sound asleep before Piper could argue anymore. Piper crept out of Prue's room, stepping over Phoebe, on her way. As Piper got into the corridor, she collapsed onto the floor fast asleep.

Grams had decided to remain in the attic for the rest of the day. She knew her granddaughters would be on the floor below, most likely trying to fight the sleep off. She did not want to bother her granddaughters when she knew they would be mad at her.

After a few hours, Grams heard something that told her that at least one of her granddaughters had woken up, and the potion had worked:

'Phoebe! What are you doing in my room? Why did you break my dressing table mirror?' Prue's voice rang throughout the manor.

Prue and Phoebe were quarrelling. This suggested that all was back to normal.

This woke Piper up. She looked around, realising she was not in her bed. She found herself in the corridor, just outside Prue's bedroom door. She could not remember why she was there.

'I did not do anything, Prue!' said Phoebe. 'You always blame me!'

'Then why are you in my room if you didn't do it?' shouted Prue.

Phoebe came storming out of Prue's room.

'Morning Piper,' said Phoebe.

'Morning Pheebs,' said Piper. 'Er, did you do it? Did you break Prue's mirror?'

'No!' said Phoebe. Then Phoebe's expression became one of doubt. 'At least, I don't think I did.'

'Why were you even in her room?' asked Piper.

'I have no clue. I just woke up in there,' said Phoebe. 'What time is it?'

Piper looked at her watch. 'It's two in the afternoon. Why were we all asleep at this time of day?'

Phoebe shrugged.

Prue appeared at her bedroom door.

'Piper, Phoebe. Can either of you remember anything of the last few days?' said Prue.

Piper and Phoebe thought about it for a second.

'I can remember going to the first day of school,' said Piper. 'I cannot remember what happened there though. It is all blurry. Oh crap! Shouldn't we be in school right now?'

'I don't care about school,' said Phoebe.

'Me neither. My main concern is why the only thing I can remember of the past few days is what happened between Andy and I,' said Prue.

'You and Andy are going to be just friends because he is moving away,' said Piper.

Prue nodded, confused as to why she would tell her little sister something as private as that. She did remember telling Piper about it but Prue could not remember why or where.

Grams walked into the corridor. 'Girls,' she said cheerily. 'How are you? You have been off school for the last few days with flu! The doctor said that it may cause some loss of memory and possibly some hallucinations.'

'Flu?' said Phoebe. She did remember feeling extremely nauseous on entering the school the other day. Maybe this explained why.

'I feel fine now,' said Prue, wondering whether to believe Grams or not.

'Me too,' said Piper and Phoebe.

'Well, of course, you are all better now,' said Grams, putting her hand on Phoebe's forehead to feel the temperature. She repeated this action with Prue and Piper. 'Your fevers have finally gone. Now go down to the kitchen and I will prepare some lunch for you.'

Piper and Phoebe ran downstairs. Prue staid looking at Grams in the corridor.

'I remember speaking to Andy yesterday,' said Prue. 'He came here. If we were really ill, you would not let us see friends…'

'Knowing you, you probably let him sneak in,' said Grams.

Prue suddenly remembered something about Andy going in and out of a window.

'Er… but even so, Grams, I do not remember feeling as ill as I would if I had the flu while talking to him,' said Prue. She even remembered kissing him goodbye. She would never have kissed him if she was ill. She would not want to give Andy the flu.

'Well, Prue, if you think of another reasonable explanation other than flu, tell me. Until then, accept that you had flu,' said Grams stubbornly.

Prue joined Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. Phoebe had taken the sweets jar out of the cupboard to find it half empty.

'Prue! You stole my sweets!' shouted Phoebe.

'It wasn't me!' shouted Prue. 'Why would I do that?'

'Well, it wasn't me,' said Piper.

'So it must have been you,' said Phoebe.

'Why do you believe Piper and not me?' shouted Prue.

Over lunch, Prue and Phoebe found many things to squabble over.

When the sisters returned to school the following day, the wood shop teacher had resigned and been replaced with a new teacher. Grams had asked Leo not to go back there. There was no point: he had not noticed what was going on with the sisters on their first day of school, so why would he notice if anything else happened? Grams did not have much respect for Leo or belief in his capability.

When she next saw Andy, Prue asked, 'Hi Andy. When I saw you yesterday, was I ill?'

Andy shrugged. 'You did not seem ill, but you had been ditching school a lot. Ditching it without me. Actually you were ditching it with your sisters, and some girl called Paige. And there was some guy there too…'

'Maybe my sisters and I were off ill,' said Prue more to herself than to Andy. 'We must have been pretty much feeling better when I saw you last.'

'Okay,' said Andy shrugging.

Prue did not ask Andy anymore about what he knew about the last few days. However, she did have a new question or two forming in her head: Who was the 'guy' Andy mentioned? And who was Paige?

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was a good read. The next chapter will most likely be the last. Unfortunately this fan fiction could never end with them staying with Paige, but Paige will make an appearance in the final chapter even if they do not know it is her. Please review! (Oh, and a plug: I have another fan fiction called _Paige Wyatt meets the Halliwells_ which is an AU where instead of the Matthews raising Paige, Leo raises her as his adopted daughter. You may find it an interesting read if you have not already started reading it.)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **An appropriate day for this chapter to go up, considering it is them breaking up for the Christmas holidays and most people are breaking up for Christmas this week or next week. This is the final chapter. I realise that many reviewers would love it to continue, but I cannot promise a sequel. If I ever feel like it in future, I might, but right now a sequel is not guaranteed.

Just a warning, at the end, there are a few lines taken from the pilot episode. You will know which lines they are when you get there. It is just to fit the end of this fan fiction in with the canon story line. Enjoy the final chapter of _Mischarmed_! Please read and review.

**Chapter 14**

The last day of the semester was now due to start. Prue and Andy had already decided that they would be ditching school to spend the day together.

The previous month Prue had celebrated her seventeenth birthday. First she had spent it with her sisters and Grams. She had felt closer to her sisters ever since the 'flu incident' for some reason. Then she had had a second birthday celebration on the same day where Andy took Prue out for a meal. It was the last birthday she would be celebrating with Andy and they both knew that, so Andy had taken Prue to a five star restaurant for it. The two of them were still acting very much like a couple even though they kept telling everyone that they were just friends.

On the morning of the last day of the semester, Andy was due to meet Prue at the manor at eight. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were eating their breakfast.

'My cereal is too dry,' muttered Prue.

Piper heard this and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Opening the fridge, Prue could not find the bottle of milk. Prue checked the freezer and found it in there.

'Piper!' Prue shouted. Prue turned around to see Phoebe sitting by herself at the kitchen table. 'Piper! Come back here!'

Piper slowly returned to the kitchen.

'Piper, stop putting the milk in the freezer,' said Prue.

'And the chocolate bars,' added Phoebe.

'And the apples,' continued Prue.

'And the cheese,' said Phoebe.

'Really? Piper put that in the freezer too?' asked Prue.

'Yeah. Her excuse is always the same… That she cannot reach the fridge… Strange, considering I can reach it,' said Phoebe.

'I am in the room you know…' mumbled Piper.

Prue turned back to Piper. 'Piper, the point is you have to stop freezing stuff!'

The doorbell rang. Prue put the frozen bottle of milk on the table and ran to the front door, opening it.

'Hi Andy,' said Prue.

'Hey Prue,' said Andy.

'So you are leaving town tomorrow?' said Prue.

'My dad changed the plans slightly. We are leaving for Portland tonight,' said Andy.

'We don't have much time to lose then, Andy,' said Prue.

She grabbed his hand and left the manor with him.

'Where are we going, Prue?' Andy asked Prue.

'Somewhere special,' said Prue.

They entered the park and soon found themselves at a tree with a swing attached. It was their favourite place. They had not been there for almost a year.

Andy and Prue sat down on the swing and just started talking and talking. They made each other laugh. They even made each other cry. Most of all, they enjoyed their day.

After school had finished, Piper and Phoebe walked home together.

'Yay! Holidays now!' cheered Phoebe.

Piper shrugged. 'I want to get all my homework done tonight, so I don't have to worry about it later.'

'Well, I am going to have fun,' said Phoebe. 'I will do my homework… at some point… maybe… maybe not… probably not.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'Will you never change, Phoebe?'

Phoebe laughed.

'Phoebe, I know how bad you are at keeping secrets,' said Piper. 'Remember not to let slip to Grams that Prue ditched school today to hang out with Andy.'

'I may be bad at keeping secrets, Piper, but I am not a snitch,' said Phoebe.

Piper stopped as they reached the road so as she could check for cars before crossing. However Phoebe carried on walking. Piper saw the car coming, but Phoebe did not.

'Phoebe!' shouted Piper. Piper stuck her hands out as if that would cause the car to stop (or even 'freeze'). She did not know why she had made that action though as it was not effective at all.

Luckily the car skidded to a halt before hitting Phoebe.

Phoebe was pale, and staring at the car. Piper ran into the road, took Phoebe's hand, and finished crossing the road with her.

'Are you okay, Phoebe?' said Piper.

'Yeah, I think so,' said Phoebe. 'Just a little shocked.'

'You should not just walk out onto a road like that! Did you not see it coming?' said Piper.

'See it coming?' said Phoebe. For some reason, her mind processed these words as a see-into-the-future type 'see it coming'. Then Phoebe realised that that was not what Piper had meant at all.

'I was not looking at the road,' admitted Phoebe.

Piper sighed. 'We are not mentioning this near incident to Grams either.'

'I totally agree with you about that,' said Phoebe.

Back in the park, as the sun began to set, Prue asked, 'What time do you have to be back home before you leave?'

'Not until ten,' said Andy. 'The car leaves at eleven, and I have already packed everything. Unfortunately, I am leaving the most important thing behind.'

Andy looked at Prue, hinting that she was 'the most important thing' that he was leaving behind.

'I am going to miss you so much, Andy,' said Prue.

'I am going to miss you so much too,' said Andy. 'I wish I didn't have to go.'

'You have to. You are going to be the third generation of the Trudeau family to enter the force,' said Prue. 'If I did not have my sisters to look after, I would follow you all the way to Portland.'

Andy and Prue kissed.

As they finished their kiss, a Frisbee came flying towards Andy's head. For some reason Prue held her hand out as if she could magically make the Frisbee fly in the opposite direction. Obviously this was not possible so the Frisbee collided with Andy's head.

'Andy! Are you okay?' said Prue.

'I am fine,' Andy chuckled. 'It is only a thin bit of plastic.'

Andy picked up the Frisbee and looked for the person that it belonged to.

A little brunette haired girl came running up to Andy and Prue. The little girl only looked around ten.

'I am so sorry!' the girl said. 'I did not mean to hit you!'

'Paige?' said Andy.

'How do you know my name?' asked Paige.

'We have met before,' said Andy. 'You must be Phoebe's friend.'

'Who is Phoebe?' said Paige.

'Er, Andy, who is this little girl?' said Prue.

Andy looked puzzled.

'Prue, you were the one who introduced Paige to me!' said Andy. 'Paige, you were in the manor, and went up to the attic to go and find Piper, Phoebe, and that guy I don't know the name of.'

Prue and Paige exchanged looks. They had no recollection of having met before and were both bewildered by Andy's suggestions.

'Er, Andy… I have never met this little girl before,' said Prue.

'And I have never met your girlfriend or you before,' said Paige to Andy.

'We are not dating,' said Andy and Prue quickly, blushing.

'And I have never heard of Phoebe and Pi – Is Piper a real name?' said Paige.

'Yes. Piper is my sister, so is Phoebe,' said Prue.

'Sound like nice people,' said Paige, unsure of what to say.

Paige saw the Frisbee in Andy's hand. She held her hand out and said 'Frisbee.' Nothing happened.

Prue and Andy were looking at Paige funnily.

'Were you expecting it to come to you when you called for it?' laughed Andy.

'I really don't know why I called for it,' said Paige embarrassed.

'Is it alive? Does it work by command?' said Andy, teasing Paige nicely.

'Andy, just give the poor girl her Frisbee back,' said Prue.

Prue took the Frisbee from Andy and gave it to Paige.

'It was nice to meet you, Paige,' said Prue. 'Sorry about my friend here.'

'That is okay,' said Paige. 'He is a little weird though.'

Paige turned around and ran back to the group of friends she had been playing Frisbee with.

'She called me weird? She is the one who called for her Frisbee to come to her,' said Andy.

'Andy, don't worry. We have never met her before and probably will never again so it does not matter if she thinks you are weird,' said Prue.

'Why are you lying?' said Andy.

'Lying?' said Prue.

'Yes, lying! You keep saying you never met her!' said Andy. 'Next you are going to say you never met that guy either!'

'What guy?' shouted Prue.

'I don't know his name! He was dating Piper or something!' said Andy.

'Andy, Piper has not dated anyone since Billy Wilson and we all know how that ended!' said Prue. She was getting angry at Andy. He was making no sense.

'This all happened around the time that you said you and your sisters had flu,' said Andy.

'Flu?' Grams' explanation that the three of them had had flu was beginning to unravel. However, Prue still could not come up with a better logical explanation than 'flu'.

Prue did not want to fight with Andy, especially now when he was so close to leaving, so she just said, 'It is probably part of the memory loss caused by the fever I had. Sorry Andy.'

'No, I am sorry, Prue,' said Andy. 'I shouldn't expect you to tell me everything. It's not like we are dating.'

Prue and Andy went for a walk by the park's pond, holding hands.

'I am sorry, Andy,' said Prue. 'I wish I knew what happened on that first week back to school. I promise you that if I knew, I would tell you. I cannot remember a thing though – well, a part from the parts which I spent with you.'

'You promise you would tell me if you could remember?' Andy asked.

'I promise,' said Prue.

'Then I believe you,' Andy said. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

'Thank you, Andy,' said Prue.

'No. Thank you, Prue,' said Andy. 'Without you, I would never have enjoyed growing up in San Francisco. I always had you looking out for me.'

Prue and Andy kissed again.

'Would you like me to walk you home?' said Andy. 'Please, it is the last time I can do this for a long while.'

Prue gave in. 'Why not, Andy.'

Together, they walked home.

When they reached the manor, Prue and Andy kissed one last time.

'Wow, for two people not dating, we have definitely kissed a lot in one day,' joked Andy. He sniffed, trying to keep away tears.

'Andy…' said Prue.

'Prue…' said Andy.

It was quarter to ten, and Andy lived at the end of the neighbourhood, a ten minute walk from the manor.

'We have five minutes before you definitely have to leave my side, Mr. Trudeau,' said Prue.

'So we do,' said Andy.

They sat on the bottom step of the stairs that led to the front door of the manor.

They did not speak. They just held hands and gazed at the stars.

After five minutes, Andy turned to Prue and said, 'I really am going to miss you.'

He kissed Prue on the cheek and began to walk down the street.

Once Andy had disappeared from view, Prue buried her face in her hands.

Her childhood friend, her best friend, her boyfriend. He was gone. She did not know when she would next see him – _if_ she would see him again that was.

'Prue?'

Prue looked up. Piper and Phoebe had sat down either side of her on the steps.

'Hi,' said Prue with a faint voice. 'Let's go inside. It is quite cold out here.'

Piper and Phoebe walked into the manor, followed by Prue.

Prue walked into the foyer last.

'Prue, shut the door,' said Phoebe. 'It is cold.'

Prue did not want to go back and physically shut the door. She turned around and squinted at the door, hoping it would close on its own. Then Prue tried moving her hand through the air to make it close. Obviously neither worked.

'Hurry up, Prue,' called Piper from the living room. 'There is a draft in here now.'

Prue gave up and walked back over to the door, closing it normally. Looking out onto the street, she wished she had not just seen Andy Trudeau walk away from her.

Prue missed Andy a lot. She would have found it extremely difficult to cope without Andy if Piper and Phoebe had not been by her side. Over the first few months after Andy had left, Piper and Phoebe constantly comforted Prue while trying to take her mind off Andy. Soon it was the summer holidays, and that year of school had finished. During the summer, Prue started pushing her sisters away again, and began dating some boy of who Grams, Piper, and Phoebe all disapproved. Prue did not care though. She liked him and that was all that mattered to her. Piper and Phoebe were pretty sure this was Prue's way of trying to move on from Andy so tried to not get in her way. The climax came when Prue's boyfriend almost killed her. After that event, Prue locked herself in her bedroom for a while. When Prue was ready to talk about what had happened, she left her room and opened up to Piper. Their relationship as sisters became stable again.

Another school year had been and gone. It was now the end of the school year, Prue was eighteen, Piper was sixteen, and Phoebe was thirteen. As it was Prue's final year, she had prom to think about. Prue knew she was not going to go. There was no one in particular at the school that she wanted to go with. Grams was having a check up at the hospital that evening anyway so Prue had to look after Piper and Phoebe at the manor. Prue did not mind. She liked hanging out with her sisters sometimes.

The three Halliwells had decided to have a film night. Phoebe had been ranting on and on about watching a specific film all night, but Prue and Piper had both said no.

The doorbell rang and Phoebe decided that she would leave the room to answer it as she was not paying any attention to the film they were watching because it was not the film she had wanted to watch.

A minute or two later, Phoebe returned to the living room.

'Who was it?' asked Prue.

'Er, Piper, can you come into the kitchen with me? I want to make some popcorn but cannot reach the top cupboard,' said Phoebe.

Prue did not turn around as Piper followed Phoebe into the hall. Therefore, Prue did not see Piper's face drop with surprise followed by excitement as she saw something in the foyer.

Prue continued to watch the film. She suddenly remembered they already had popcorn in the living room. She was eating some right now. So why had Piper and Phoebe left?

Staying seated on the sofa, Prue turned to look towards the living room entrance. Prue jumped.

At the living room entrance, dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair done nicely, and a corsage in his hand, stood Andy Trudeau.

Prue stood up, dropping the bowl of popcorn on the floor. She ran over to Andy and hugged him.

'Andy! I have not seen you since… since…' began Prue as she hugged Andy.

'Since I left San Francisco?' finished Andy.

'What are you doing here?' said Prue. 'I am so happy to see you! Have you gotten taller? You look so good!'

'Prue, you look as beautiful as ever,' said Andy. 'I am only back in San Francisco for tonight.'

'I have missed you so much,' said Prue. She was so happy to see Andy again.

Andy got down on one knee and held Prue's left hand.

'Miss Halliwell, will you do me the honour of not going to prom and hanging out with me instead?' said Andy.

'Why, Mr. Trudeau,' said Prue. 'Of course I will not go to prom with you!'

Andy put the corsage on Prue's left hand and stood up.

'Shall we go to our tree in the park?' said Andy.

'We shall,' said Prue.

Prue realised she was dressed in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms as she had dumped any old clothes on for the evening in.

'Ah,' said Prue. 'Maybe I should change.'

'No, you are dressed perfectly,' said Andy. 'It is me who needs to dress down a little.'

Andy took off his nicely polished shoes and his smart tuxedo jacket. He undid his bow tie so as it was hanging loosely from his neck, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Andy ruffled his hair up a little.

'Hmm…' said Andy. There was an old brown trench coat lying in the corner of the room.

Prue saw Andy spot it, and Prue said, 'Grams found that in the basement and was going to throw it out. It must have belonged to one of her many ex-husbands.'

'Well,' said Andy. 'That would be a waste to throw out.'

Andy picked up the trench coat and wore it. He looked in the foyer mirror.

'It suits you,' laughed Prue.

'Shall we go now, Miss Halliwell?' said Andy.

Prue took Andy's arm and snuggled her head onto his shoulder.

'We shall, Mr. Trudeau,' said Prue.

With linked arms, Prue and Andy left the manor.

Piper and Phoebe watched this from behind the kitchen door.

'You knew Andy was coming tonight?' said Piper to Phoebe.

'Andy phoned earlier while you and Prue were out. I answered it and he told me he wanted to come and see Prue while he was in town,' said Phoebe. 'I told him about Prue's plans not to go to prom, and suggested he come and surprise her. I left the details up to him, obviously.'

'That is so sweet of you, Pheebs,' said Piper. 'Maybe you should give relationship advice more often.'

Just under ten years later, when the Power of Three was finally released, Prue found herself in San Francisco General Hospital:

'Hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell,' Prue said to a nurse.

'One second please,' said the nurse, turning to the gentleman also waiting to be seen to at the desk.

Prue looked at the man who happened to be wearing a trench coat.

'What was the name again?' the nurse asked the man.

Before the man answered the nurse, Prue had already recognised him, and therefore, knew his name. It was Andy Trudeau. The last time she had seen him was when they had ditched prom to be together. Phoebe had intentionally reunited them on their prom night. Once again, Phoebe had bought Prue and Andy back into the same building, even if Phoebe had not done it purposefully this time.

'Detective Andrew Trudeau,' said Andy.

Prue smiled. He was a detective now. She was happy for him. Andy had not turned to see her standing there yet. Last time, he was the one who had made the first move, he was the one who had decided to approach her on prom night out of the blue when she was home and dateless. This time, she was the one who would approach him:

'Detective Andy Trudeau?'

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction. (Just a side note, if I were to write a sequel (and there is no guarantee that I will, or even when I will, if I did decide to), I would probably set it to happen from after the ditching prom night stuff or set it to the summer after the young sisters' lost their powers. It is though very unlikely that I will write a sequel.)

So this final chapter was mainly me sorting out Prue and Andy's relationship in the fan fiction. As well as, the sisters getting over the gap in their memories from the 'flu incident'. :) And I did not think I needed to even bother naming the film that Phoebe wanted to watch because you all know what film it is. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
